Living On
by Q-girl900
Summary: Fanfic about the characters lives with out the war. Marlene and Will are still alive and Shauna is not paralyzed. Each chapter is told from some one elses POV. I know there is a lot of these out there, but I decided to give it a shot. It's rated T. Has some Other Characters in it. It's better than the summary. R&R please! Sequel now posted! Check out Divergent Kids!
1. Chapter 1 Christina

Christina POV

He is so perfect. A beautiful baby boy and he is mine. Not just mine he is Wills too. We named him James. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. At least that's what Tori said. She came by after Tris and Four left.

I'm alone with James now, as Will is with Uriah, Zeke and Four getting food. We've been here for almost a full day waiting for James to be born. The birth was not pretty and way more work than even initiation. But,Will was with me the whole time.

The door slowly opens and I see him looking at me with a bag of food in his hand.

" Hey there, I brought food," he says quietly.

" Thanks, I'm starving," I reply.

" So, how is our beautiful baby James doing? Have u tried to feed him yet?," he asks.

"He is amazing. And yes I have fed him,"I answer. He then launches into an explanation of how babies can't really see much when they're born but they can recognize their mother and fathers voice. Ever the Erudite. I look in the mirror on the other side of the room. I'm a complete mess. I never would've let my friends come see me if I had known. My hair is in knots from the many naps I have had, hospital gown has absolutely no shape to it, but for one second, maybe for the first time, I look beyond that. I see me and the man I love and they beautiful baby that is ours.

"I can't believe it, I never saw myself as a mom at age 18," I say.

"Yeah I never saw me being a dad either," says back. He sits next to me and holds me with James in my arms. We look like family, a real family.

After ten o' clock the nurses made Will go home. They said I needed rest and to come back in the morning to see me. They also took James, it scared me at first but they assured me he was fine and was just sleeping in the same room as the other babies. After I calmed down about it I found sleep.

I woke up around five am because I thought I heard James cry. The nurse told me he was on the other side of the maternity wing and that it was impossible for me to have heard him, but I was awake and sleep did not come back. I laid there for a long time, then the door opened. At first I thought it was Will, but then I saw a small girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

" Hey Tris," I say.

" Hi Christina," she replies. "Will came by and said you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yeah, that's right come here." I beckon for her to sit next to me. "Will and I want you to be the Godmother!"

" That's great I would be honored!"

"Perfect!" I exclaim.

"So how was the first night of being a mom, Chris," she asks.

The Candor in me comes out again and I reply honestly "I don't know Tris, I really don't know. It was exciting and nerve wracking and I didn't sleep much because I thought I heard him cry."

"Chris, I wish I could tell you it gets better, but I really don't know," she says softly. I can tell she wants to make me feel better, but all she does is scare me and I guess she saw it on my face because she says,

"But,you have Will to help you and you guys are going to be great parents." And it really comforts me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Sorry about how long this took. This story aready has done better than I thought it would! Thank you for all the follows! Oh and just one more thing... I would really apreciate some more reviews especially on this chapter and the next two. Okay that's it! On with the story!**

Chapter 2 Tris

After visiting Christina I walk back to Tobias's apartment. I practically live there now but I still have my own. I get in using the key he gave me. I can hear the shower on in the bathroom, so I get something to eat in the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and grab and apple. I sit on the couch in the living room and wait for him. In about five minutes he walks out wearing dark jeans and a tight black T-shirt through which you can see all the muscles in his torso.

"Hey you," he says with a big grin on his face.

"Hey to you too," I say returning the grin. He steps forward and we're about two feet apart. The space immediately fills with electricity. He fills the gap and holds me close to him.

"What did Christina say?"

"She asked me to be James's godmother," I say with a smile.

"That's great," he says. "So what are you doing tonight," he asks.

"Working late Tori wants to go out with some friends so I have to cover her shift."

"Aww and where does that leave me," he says with mock disappointment.

"Oh I don't know. Wait a minute! Isn't Zekes bachelor party tonight! And aren't you supposed to go and make sure none of them fall head first into the Chasm." I say with excitement and a laugh.

"I really wish it were me working late," he bows his head and shakes it and I laugh even more. "What about Shauna no one through a party for her!" Says Tobias trying to get out of going.

"Shauna didn't want a party. Zeke A.K.A. your best friend did," I answer putting emphasis on their names. "And it is your responsibility to make sure everyone gets home with minimal injuries."

"Fine," he sighs and ghost of a smile appears on his face as he walks away to get ready.

When Tobias is ready to go I give him a kiss and tell him I love him and to have fun.

"As much fun as I can have herding drunks home," he replies. I smile an tell him it'll be funny and he can tell me all about it when he gets home.

After he leaves I get ready for work I grab a jacket and walked down to the Pit. I get to they tattoo parlor to find Tori waiting for me.

"Hey Tori," I greet her.

"Hey Tris, thank you so much for covering for me! Don't tell anyone, but I'm meeting an old friend from Amity," she says dropping her voice at the last part.

"Tori, isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah, I'll be careful. Don't worry about it," she says.

"Okay," I say with a skeptical look.

"Bye Tris! Thanks again!" She says as she walks out.

I sit down at the front desk and wait. There are so many tattoo places in the Pit that none of them are ever really busy. It's six o' clock so everyone is just coming back from work and no one is drunk enough to come in just yet. I wonder how long it'll be until Tobias comes in with Zeke and their friends.

An hour passes and then another and then another and then someone comes in. I look up and see that it's Will.

"Hey Mr. Dad!" I say to him.

He wears a proud grin as he says  
"Hey thanks! Did Christina talk to you?"

"Yeah and I'm honored," I say with a smile. "So what did you come in for?"

"I wanna get his name on my arm," he says.

"Aww that's adorable. I'll be with you in just a minute," I say. He sits down and I prep his arm and start up my machine. I finish after only a half hour.

"It's perfect," he says. "Just like him," I hear him mumble.

"Great it'll be forty points," I say at the front. He pays and leaves and once again I'm alone. It gets boring, but eventually the unmistakable sound of drunken laughter fills my ears. When you've lived in Dauntless for two years you learn to recognize it. Then I see Tobias. He opens the door as Zeke stumbles in.

Tobias walks over to me and gives me a kiss which, thankfully, is free of the odor of alcohol.

"Zeke here thinks it's a good idea to get a tattoo of his ex-girlfriends name," he says quietly just to me. "Can you please talk him out of it."

"Why would he think that's a good idea?"

"I don't know, can you please just talk him out of it?"

"Yeah I'll try." I talk to Zeke and eventually he just forgets about the tattoo. I look over at the rest of the group I recognize all of them as Tobias's friends but I only know Zeke and Uriah by name. After a few minutes of everyone just standing there Tobias announces it is time for them to go home as it is 3 o' clock and I can go home.

Those who can walk go home themselves and Tobias, Uriah and I help those who can't. Tobias thanks Uriah and the two of us walk back to his apartment hand in hand.

**A/N: Okay I really want some reviews on this. Did Tobias seem too out of character at the beginning? If he did I'm sorry. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Uriah

**A/N: Hello again! I felt bad for not updating earlier, so you are getting two chapters today! Again reviews are really appreciated! Thank you so much for the reviews! To Guest : I realize he was a little OOC sorry :-). And to the other Guest: I have most of the story written already, but Tori is in it more and now I know you want to see more of her! Thanks!**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 3 Uriah

I walk along the hallway to Zeke's apartment. I have to check him after last night. He thought it was a good idea to get his ex's name tattooed on to him. It's six o' clock so I know at least Shauna will be up. I knock on the door and after a minute an angry Shauna opens the door.

"What the HELL did you do to him?!" She yells. A small moan escapes the mouth of Zeke who is lying face down on the couch.

I raise my arms in defense. "Who says I did it?" I ask. It was a bad idea to ask.

"You are his brother you should have looked out for him!" She says still yelling. Zeke again moans.

"Shut up,Shauna! You too Uri!" He says from his place on the couch. Shauna steps into the hall and shuts the door behind her.

"I thought maybe I could talk to him when he got home, but no I couldn't because he couldn't even stand!"

"Look Shauna, my responsibility was only to get him home safely not to keep him from enjoying his night."

"Just go home Uriah! I can't even look at you!" She says as she goes back inside. 'Over dramatic much' I think. I walk back to my apartment it's Sunday so I don't have to go to work. I get to the door when I hear my name being called.

"Uriah! I have to show you something," says a voice I would know anywhere.

"What is it Marlene," I ask.

"Just come on," she replies. She grabs my hand and pulls me with her. Even after two years of our on again, off again relationship the feeling of her hand in mine still sends jolts of electricity through my arm. She pulls me to the bulletin board in the middle of the Pit. She points to piece of paper that's stapled to it.

"Remember when you applied to train the Dauntless-born initiates?"she asks. I look at the paper and see that I made the cut! A lot of the people had applied this years, so it's a big shock that I got the job.

"This is great!" I exclaim. "Thanks Marlene, for talking me into applying. Instead of telling me I deserved it or something that I was expecting she kisses me. In front of everyone in the Pit. Okay by everyone I mean the handful of people who were in the Pit at six in the morning on a Sunday. She pulls away from me and smiles. I smile right back at her. I grab her hand and pull her towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 Lynn

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews, but they are still really appreciated. This is a really, really short chapter and I want to know what you think.**

Chapter 4 Lynn

I had tried to move on. She was with Uriah. I couldn't love her anymore. My heart broke starting the day she kissed him. I had to get away from it all, away from the pain and the suffering. I left one day. I walked out of the Dauntless Compound and I didn't look back. The train would be there in about two minutes by the time I got to the tracks. I never should have chosen Dauntless. I am a coward.

I heard the train coming and I ran on the tracks. It came quickly and it went over me. And I was gone.

I was not brave. I was a coward. I killed myself one year ago because I couldn't handle pain. It was better that way.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I love reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tobias

**A/N: Reviews always make me happy! To Guest: I know she didn't seem like the kind of person to kill herself, but I thought losing Marlene would take a big toll on her. You will see a little bit of how Marlene will react in this chapter and even more in a chapter I just wrote. I'm really sorry, but its a long ways away (Chapter 30), but now that I know you want to see it I may move it up!**

Chapter 5 Tobias

I wake up as I do every morning with my arm around Tris. She really is beautiful. Even after two years she still doesn't believe it. I kiss her sleeping face and she smiles. I get up and walk to the shower. It's Sunday so I don't have to be anywhere and I stay in there a long time.

After about a twenty minutes there's a light knock at the door. "Hang on,"I call out. I shut off the water and get dressed quickly. I open the door and find Tris waiting for me with smile on her face. "What are you so happy about," I ask with just as big of a smile.

Uriah called," she says. "And guess what."

"What," I ask faking being suspicious.

"He's training the Dauntless-born this year!"

"That's great!"

"I know, he can't wait," she says. I just nod and smile having nothing else to say.

"Hey you'd better get ready we gotta leave in about fifteen minutes," she tells me.

"For what?"

"Lynn's memorial service is today," she says seriously.

"Oh I completely forgot I'll get ready," I say hurriedly. I run into my bed room and put on some nicer clothes. I come back out to find Tris dressed nicely in a black v-neck dress that passes her knees and shows her ravens. She looks so beautiful so I tell her and she just blushes and holds her hand out for me to take.

We walk to the Pit hand in hand and soon find Uriah, Marlene, Hector, Shauna and a very sick looking Zeke standing by the Chasm. We walk over and greet everyone. Tris hugs Shauna, Marlene, Hector and Uriah while I go to see Zeke.

"How you holding up buddy," I ask him with a laugh.

"Shut up," he groans.

"Man, I told you it was a bad idea to do it."

"Shut up Four, okay, I should have listened. You were right. Is that what you want to hear," he asks.

"Yes actually it is," I say still laughing.

"Why do we even have to be here," he asks with his head in his hands. "We didn't even really know Lynn."

"I'm here because my girlfriend was her friend. You're here because your fiancé was her sister," I tell him. He just groans again and walks over to Shauna.

I walk back to Tris and put my arm over her shoulder. I kiss her forehead gently and watch as everyone says something nice about Lynn I just bow my head and hope they skip over me. They do and after many tears and kind words it's over. Tris's eyes are watery when I look at her so I hold her tighter. We walk back to my apartment and we sit down on the couch. I hold her and she continues to cry.

We sit there for a long time. Finally she looks up and me and apologizes and I want to laugh. "You have nothing to be sorry for, she was your friend." I tell her. She smiles an puts her arms around my waist to hold me closer. It was a big shock when Lynn died. It's suspected that someone pushed her but no one knows who and I don't think we ever will. No one even knew why she left the compound. Tris changes and says she doesn't want to go to the cafeteria eat so we just stay in my apartment. She stands up and announces she needs to get some more of her clothes from her apartment so we walk over there together.

**A/N: Tobias is OOC again. I know. I'm so sorry. The first few chapters of this story were written almost a month ago, so I don't know what I was thinking and I'm trying to go back and fix it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6 Will

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews,but I would really like some more. Thanks to all my followers! I especially want to know what you guys think.**

Chapter 6 Will

I walk down the hallways towards the infirmary to see Christina. After that I have to get to work in the control room. I open the door to her room to find her up.

"Hey, did you go to Lynn's memorial service today," she asks me.

"Hey, no I didn't. I went to breakfast had one hour shift and then came over here. I have to get back to the control room after this."

"Aww look at you providing for our new family," she says with a look that makes my heart melt. "Guess what? They told me I can go home tomorrow!"

"Chris, that's great! What time are they going to release you?"

"Anytime after ten," she says.

"Then I will be here at ten o' one,"I say with a smirk. She giggles. We talk for a while before I have to get back.

The next day couldn't come fast enough. The apartment had been so empty without her and now it's going to be even more full with James. My shift seemed to drag on forever as I wait for seven o' clock to come. When it finally does I head back to the apartment.

When I walk in I realize what a mess it is. Christina has only been gone week and it's already a complete and total disaster. I scramble around practically all night to clean it up. Around three in the morning it's clean enough and I fall asleep on the couch. I wake up around eight in the morning and quickly get dressed.

I practically run to the infirmary to see Christina. When I get there she is going through some papers with the nurses. She sees me and smiles, but keeps talking to the head nurse. After they finish the nurses to turn to leave congratulate us and go. I walk over to Chris and kiss her.

"How is the beautiful mother to my son doing?" I ask.

"You'd better be talking about me," she says with a smile. I smile back as she playfully punches me in the arm.

"So what were you doing with the nurses?" I ask.

"Just signing some release papers for James," she answers.

"So are you free to go yet?"

"Yeah but you have to let me change first." That's my Christina. Most first time moms would walk out of here in sweat pants and a ratty old t-shirt but Chris comes out wearing dark skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt. We get James and lay him in a baby carrier and walk back to our apartment. We get in and she immediately wants to sleep.

"Okay you take a nap and I can show James around the compound," I suggest.

"Really? By yourself?"

"We'll be fine," I tell her and she doesn't argue. I gently scoop him up and she notices my bandage. I see her looking at it and explain. "I got his name tattooed on my arm."

"That is adorable!" She comes over and kiss my cheek gently. "And you're going to be a great dad," she adds quietly. I feel my cheeks get warm and kiss her back. She goes into our room and shuts the door to get some sleep. I hold James closer to me and we walk out the door.

I take him to the control room first to see Four and Zeke sitting in front of the computers. They both come over and greet James. I show James around where I work. Then we go to the Pit. I show him all the shops and all the people I know.

Later, I figure I should show him the Chasm. We walk over and as soon as I hear the water James starts to cry. Hold him closer and rock him slowly.  
"Shhhh, James don't worry I won't drop you I promise. Shh I know it's scary now, it was when I first saw it," I say remembering Christina dangling over the edge. "I know it's scary, but one day, maybe, you'll love it. Or maybe you'll love to learn new things or to sit in peace and quiet all day or to get truthful answers or to be completely selfless." I drop my voice. "The truth is, James, even though I love Dauntless, I think I love you more than anything in this world. But please don't ever tell your mommy because she'll probably throw me over into the Chasm," I say the last part with a laugh. Then hold him really tight and realize he stopped crying, so we turn around and walk home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought of sensitive, fatherly Will.**


	7. Chapter 7 Shauna

**A/N: This is the fourth chapter I've posted today and you'll probably get at least one more today. Reviews are appreciated!**

Chapter 7 Shauna

I stand in front of a mirror and stare at myself in shock. In a long black dress will with a white ribbon around my waist coming into a big bow behind on my back, I'm beautiful. I see Lauren standing behind me with a big smile on her face. I turn to face her.

"Look at you!" She says. I beam at her in her short black dress. I look over to see my mother in her black skirt and blouse and she smiles at me. Walk over and hug her tight.

She has tears in her eyes as she says, "How beautiful you are! If only your father could see you on wedding day." I just nod because I know if I speak I will cry. I hug her again and look over to see Marlene coming in the door.

"They're ready for you," she says with a huge grin plastered on her face. I pick up my bouquet if roses spray painted black. We all walk along the hall ways when we reach a certain point we stop and form a line. Four and Lauren stand at the front Uriah and Marlene are behind and the rest of the bridal party. My mom and I stand at the end nervously, yet excitedly, awaiting our turn to walk down the path to the Pit where I will marry to Zeke. Just in front of Four and Lauren I see Hector and Lauren's daughter Alicia halfway up the aisle.

Lauren and Four make it to the front. Lauren patiently awaits me as Four stands behind Zeke. Soon it's my turn. I link arms with my mother and we begin the slow precession to my future. We get closer and closer and all I can think about is Zeke. How much I love him and how much I want to be with him. And then I finally reach him.

My mother kisses my cheek and walks to her seat beaming. I look at Zeke. My Zeke. We stand hand-in-hand in front of Tori, who was glad to officiate the ceremony. She read the necessary monologue before turning her attention to us.

"Do you, Shauna Reed, take Ezekiel Martinez as your husband?"

"I do," I say beaming wider yet.

She turns to Zeke. "Do you, Ezekiel Martinez, take Shauna Reed as your wife?"

He replies with "No." I feel tears in my eyes and my jaw drop. There are several gasps from friends and family. His face registers with shock as he quickly says, "Wait I-I was k-kidding of course I do." I glare at him. Tori clears her throat and nervously says,

"You may kiss the bride." He pulls me close and kisses me hungrily wanting to make amends and soon I all the anger I felt just moments ago melts away. He pulls away and smiles nervously. I smile back and we turn to face everyone. They cheer loudly and we are devoured as everyone rushes up to us and we are carried away.

The small reception is blur. Many faces of family and friends rushing up to congratulate us. After a wedding in Dauntless you get a two week vacation to do whatever you want, so Zeke and I stay up half the night planning. Well not JUST planning. We finally decide to go with Zeke's suggestion if trying to fit in as many stunts as possible before having to go back to work. When we decide I kiss him and get into his bed. Correction OUR bed.


	8. Chapter 8 Eric

**A/N: So this is where things get really interesting. Personally, Eric was my favorite character in Divergent until he became TOTALLY evil. And since this Divergent without the war he isn't totally evil. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 8 Eric

I sit at my desk alone. Waiting for someone, anyone, to talk to me. Being a Dauntless leader can be lonely I suppose, but especially if you're me. No one likes me, I know and don't care to say the least.

I'm a sadistic monster, they say. No soul. Cold, un-beating heart. And I was all those things. I was a monster with no soul or heart. Until I saw her. Beautiful curly brown hair running past her shoulders. Beautiful eyes the most shocking color you've ever seen, somewhere deep set between blue and purple. I saw her and my heart fluttered proving I do have one, shocking myself. 'I, Eric, have a heart?' Impossible. I walked on the first day. I walked on and was determined not to look back. But I did.

The next week, I saw her again in the cafeteria at dinner. She again took my breath away. I passed it off as something I need to go to the Infirmary for. But I knew deep, deep down it was because of her. Why had I never noticed her before? Why now? She doesn't look familiar. She must be an initiate. But she looks to be older than sixteen. She looks almost my age. Maybe a year or two younger. I walked off again, trying not to look back. But I did, again.

Yesterday, she came to my office. It took everything I had not to let my jaw drop. She had a stack papers in her hands and she set them on my desk. I just stared. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Hello! Been talking to you for like five minutes!" She said, each word dripping with disgust. "I said stop staring and sign my papers." I cleared my throat.

"Um… yes… uh of course," I stammered. "Can you pick them up tomorrow?" She nodded and turned to leave. "Wait!" I called out. YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE GOING TO SAY! She turned back to face me. "What's your name?" I asked.

She gave a small chuckle and a smirk. "Mia," she said and then she was gone.

Mia. I have never heard of a Dauntless born with that name. So she transferred. But from where and when because I definitely would've remembered her initiation. She's a transfer who didn't go through initiation. Unheard of. People born in Dauntless can get around initiation, under certain circumstances. But not transfers as far as I know.

I don't even look at her papers. I had too many thoughts to focus. I just went back to my apartment and fell asleep. Dreaming of Mia.

I did dream of her. Her face. Her voice. Her perfection. I can't explain this feeling I get when I see her. I don't understand it. I get up early to sign her papers. I walk into my office and look over the papers already signed by… Jeanine Mathews? Jack Kang? Marcus Eaton? And Johanna Ryes? I shouldn't sign these Max should… but what are they for? I read them over. Factionless Transfer Application.  
What? Mia was born factionless? That would explain why I've never seen her, but how did she get this opportunity? Has this happened before? I rush to Max's office.

"What's this, Eric?" He asks.

"I came to ask you the same thing," I say as I hand him the papers. "A girl named Mia requested me to sign them but as I was looking over them it seems I do not have the authority to do so." He nods and looks at them.

"Ah… this is what Jeanine was talking about," he says. He signs the papers and hands them back to me.

"Do you mind me asking what these are?" I ask.

"Mia was born into the factionless and applied to return to a faction. Our faction." He says.

"But how?" I ask not satisfied with his answer.

"Oh… she's Jeanine Mathews niece and she apparently pulled some strings," he says. I feel my jaw drop. I straighten up quickly and clear my throat.

"I see… so, why does this need all the leaders signatures if she's joining Dauntless?"

"That I don't know. Probably to see if anyone objects to it." With that I nod and walk back to my office with the papers. I sit at my desk trying to occupy myself until she gets here.

Finally at eleven she comes in to my office. "Need my papers back," she says with a small smile. 'She smiled at me.' I nod and hand her the papers. She takes them and turns to leave.

"Wait," I say. "It clearly says you need the head of the factions to sign it. Why did you give it to me," I ask.

She smiles wider and says, "I wanted to meet you… Eric." She winks at me and leaves me with a large smile on my face.

**A/N: So what did you think? I know Eric is REALLY out of character. Do you like Mia? Do you like Eric this way? I hope you did! If you didn't I'm sorry, but I do. Oh and also DISCLAIMER: I am not Veronic Roth therefore I don't own Divergent :-) Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 Tobias

**A/N: ****So I want to give a special thanks to DauntlessGurl64! Your reviews made my day! **

Chapter 9 Tobias (again)

I lay in bed with Tris. Holding her close as she sleeps soundly. It's three in the morning and I still lay awake. She breaths rhythmically and I find myself lulling back and forth between sleeping and thinking. Tris begins to move in my arms. I let go and look at her. She's still asleep.

"Tris," I say quietly. She tosses and turns mumbling. "Tris," I say again a little louder trying to get up. I get to get her some water for when she wakes up. I walk out to the kitchen and fill up a glass, then, I walk back to my room. She starts moving more frantically. "Tris!" Her eyes shoot open.

"TOBIAS!" She screams. I run over to her, dropping the glass. I hold her in my arms and rock her slightly. She starts sobbing uncontrollably. I hold her tighter and try to soothe her but she keeps crying. If it were anyone else screaming and crying over a nightmare I would tell them to get over it because they're Dauntless, but this is Tris. My Tris. And as long as I'm around nothing will EVER hurt her. She looks up at me and gives a weak smile. I smile back.

"Hey," I whisper. "Are you alright?" She shakes her head. I hold her tighter. "What was it this time?"

"Al." She says simply. I lean my head on hers and rub her back.

"Shhh it's alright,"I whisper. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know but it's my fault. It's my fault he's dead." She starts crying harder. I shake my head.

"No. No Tris. It is not your fault." I say sternly. She looks up at me again. "He was crazy Tris. He was not well. Anything would've set him off."

"But it was anything. It was me!" She says.

"Tris please, please believe me when I say no one else blames you." She just lays down again. I follow her lead and put my arm around her. Eventually, we both find sleep.

I wake up and Tris isn't next to me. 'Oh no, I made her mad last night'  
Panic begins to rise in me. What if she left me for good. What if they got her last night and I didn't protect her. I jump out of bed. I run through the hall barely noticing the sound of running water in the bathroom. I run to the bathroom.

I knock on the door loudly. "Tris!" I call.

I heard a muffled noise and the sound of the water shutting off. "Tobias? Is everything alright?" She asks through the door. Relief washes over me.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She comes out fully dressed for the day.

"Then what was with the panic?"

"Nothing, just … nothing." I say as I pull her to me.

"Tobias? What's wrong?" She asks again.

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Oh I don't know… you pounded on the door screaming my name and your heart feels like it's going to rip through your chest."

I laugh slightly at that. "I'm fine now it's okay." She shakes her head.

"No, I'm serious. What happened?" She says not taking no for an answer.

"Fine. You weren't there this morning and I thought I upset you last night and you left me." She smiles and hugs me close.

"I won't leave you. Ever." She says. And I smile wide.

**A/N: So thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited this story! And those of you who have favorited and/or followed me as an author! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! More reviews are always encouraged and appreciated! And one more thing Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Divergent Trilogy.**


	10. Chapter 10 Caleb

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short :-/ I wrote it a long time ago and I'm thinking of making it it's own story instead of continuing it in this story. What do you think? Read and then let me know in reviews!**

Chapter 10 Caleb

I wish I could say Erudite was everything I dreamed of it being. It's not. I do love it and it's amazing, but it's missing something. Someone. Susan.

I really miss her. I really considered staying in Abnegation just to be with her, but I knew where I belonged. With Erudite. Creating a better world, but I think I was wrong. I should've stayed. I was very lucky during the aptitude test. The man who tested me erased my test scores to say I only got Erudite but I was also compatible with Abnegation. With Susan. I tried to talk myself into staying, but I knew I wouldn't be happy. I hoped Susan would come with me Erudite, but she didn't.

I'm trying to move on. I really am, but it's hard especially since I came from Abnegation. Loving someone was never something encouraged in Abnegation. On my first day in Erudite, a girl from Amity touched my hand when she gave me a pencil and I nearly jumped out of my seat. I'm still trying to get over my Abnegation ways. I miss Susan, but I know I have to move on. I'm sitting on a bench in the park by the compound. I don't know how, but I sense some one is behind me. I turn slightly to see Anna. She was in initiation with me. She comes and sits next to me. "Hello, Anna," I greet her. She looks very pretty in her blue blouse.

"Hello Caleb," she retorts.

"Is there something you wanted," I ask politely.

"Yes, Caleb. I would like to know if you were interested in going on a date with me?" I am slightly shocked that she asked me. I'm not sure what to say at first. Then I think of Susan. Yes, I miss her, but I have to move on and Anna may be my way of doing so.

"Yes, Anna, I would like that," I answer nervously.

**A/N: Sorry again about it beinging short. I really want your opinion on making this it's own story, though. So, please review and let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11 Tris

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the longest chapter I've posted, so far, so enjoy!**

Chapter 11 Tris (again)

I come into work after my talk with Tobias. "Hey, Tori," I say.

"Hey," she calls from the back room. I sit at the front desk and wait for any customers. Since I was ranked first in initiation, I had the top pick for any job I wanted, but I decided to work for Tori in the shop. They offered me the job of Dauntless Leader, but I didn't feel like seeing Marcus or working with Eric, so I turned them down. I also didn't like the idea of that much attention. Everyone made jokes about 'my Abnegation coming out' for days.

The day was slow as it often is during the week. Just some initiates coming in to shed the skin of their old factions and become true Dauntless members. One boy has come in several times already. His name is Jake or Josh or something like that. He's a bit of a pig and reminds me a lot of Peter. He looks like him too. I think he has a thing for me.

I fall into a daydreaming state until the sound of the door open wakes me. I see him. That kid. "What do want kid?" I ask.

"You," he says.

"Excuse me," I say incredulously.

"I want you on a date with me," he says confidently.

"I don't think so."

"Come on," he whines stepping around the desk to me. "One date."

I roll my eyes. "No."

"Tris, why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend," I say simply.

"Oh yeah! I'll take him! I bet he's not as tough as me!"

"Tell me something, are you Dauntless-born?" I ask.

"Nope, I wish! Came from Erudite but I got out of that hell-hole," he says. I roll my eyes again.

"So your trainer is Four isn't he?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Four is big isn't he?"

"Yeah, but after initiation I'll be as big as him," he says.

"But you're not now. And Four just so happens to be my boyfriend. And he won't be very happy when he hears you were trying to go on a date with me." He looks as if he's going to wet himself. I laugh inside. He practically begs me not to tell him and then runs out. I laugh out loud this time.

After that the work day was I eventful. I got back Tobias's apartment finding him asleep on the couch. I laugh to myself. I look in the closet and find I'm out of clothes again. I really should just move in, but the part of me that's still Abnegation says it's rude to suggest it if he hasn't offered. I find some paper and write a note to Tobias telling him I just went to get some clothes so he doesn't get worried. I put the clothes I have in the washing machine and head to my apartment.

I open the door using my key. I step in to see dust and cobwebs everywhere. Oh well. I open my closet door and fill the laundry basket I brought with clothes. I turn to leave but something stops me. I look at the coffee table. There's an unopened envelope. It says Tris on the front. I set it on top of my clothes and walk back to Tobias's apartment.

Open the door to find it empty. There's a note taped under mine.

Tris,

There was a problem with one of the initiates. I should be back in and hour.

- Tobias

An hour. I sigh. I sit on the couch to open my envelope.

My Dearest Tris,

I have watched from afar for too long. I'm in love with you. I think about you every day and every moment. I don't care that you're dating my instructor. I love you and I know deep down you love me too! You must! I can't help but love you.

Love always,

Josh

I roll my eyes and groan. I stare at the letter for a few more minutes before the door opens. Tobias rush over to me and kisses me. I pull away and laugh. "What was that?" I asks.

"I just missed you and want to let you know I'm glad you're mine." He says. I look at him in disbelief. "Okay fine. Two of the initiates were in a fight about who would 'get you' after initiation."

"Oh let me guess Josh was in the fight?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"He came to the shop today to confess his love and left me this in my apartment." I hand him the note. He reads it and shakes his head.

"I hope he realizes you are mine and he can't "have" you or else we are going to have a problem." I laugh at that and suggest I go to initiation tomorrow so he show them. He agrees and we head to the cafeteria for diner.

We sit at our usual table, but Tobias is called to by Max so he goes. I give him a fake pout and laugh. I'm soon joined by Uriah and Marlene who are holding hands.

"I see you too are officially on again," I say.

"Yes, we are 'on again' as you said" Uriah answers.

"Good," I say. "Have you heard from Zeke and Shauna?"

"Yeah they say they're having a great time," Marlene says.

"Good to hear." I say.

"So how are things with Four since the little Josh episode?" Uriah asks.

"Oh it seemed ok but don't mention it when he comes back, okay?" He nods in response. Tobias comes back and sits next to me. I see Will and a baby holding Christina coming towards us. They sit with us and we all begin small talk. I zone out at one point thinking about Josh and why he would he would "love" me.

The next day is my day off so I get up with Tobias to got to training. I walk I and breath in the distinct smell. Tobias stands in the middle of the room. People look at me quizzically. Four speaks up.

"I see you've noticed my guest. This is Tris. Two years ago she came in first in her initiation." I see Josh look at me and wink. I roll my eyes and walk over to Four.

"Hello initiates," I say simply.

"Now she is here to help me out today," Four says. He gestures towards the knives on the table. I smile remembering my initiation. I pick up three knives and walk to the center of the room. I through the first hitting dead center. The next nearly sharing the spot and the third the same. I turn to see many dropped jaws.

"Nice job, Tris," Four says. I smile and stand next to him. "Tris, thank you for demonstrating," he says.

"You're very welcome… Four," I say with a wink. I feel him smile as I walk back to the edge of the room. Everyone begins to throw. I hear my name and look up. I see Josh as some of him lackeys talking. I look over at Four who is yelling at a kid who hasn't hit the target yet. I decide to handle Josh for him.

"What is going over here?" They all look scared except Josh.

"Ah so you've come to tell me you'll meet me by the Chasm at eight?" He says.

"I don't think so. I came to see why you four stopped throwing."

"Look she's worried about me," he coos. I shake my head.

"I guess I'll just have to get Four to deal with this," I say. And I do.

"Four, we seem to have a problem over there," I tell him. He nods and walks over to them. I stand back and watch as he "deals" with them. At the end of training for the day I walk back to the apartment hand-in-hand with Tobias.

**A/N: So what do you think of little Josh, hmm? He's quite the trouble maker isn't he? Let me know in reviews! Speaking of which I'm a little disappointed. I only have 10 reviews and only one of them had to do with my very important question that was in the last chapter. :-( I would really like to know what you think of "Forgetting Susan" as a story. I also want your opinion on another story I'm thinking of writing, "The Untold Story Of Eric." Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12 Christina

**A/N: Short Chapter**

Chapter 12 Christina

I sit on the couch with James in my lap. He's gotten big in the last six weeks. He has Will's eyes. He has my hair and skin but his face is just like Will's. I love him very much, but it's really hard to take care of him. **Will helps** of course, but only when he's home. During the day I'm with him all the time and I haven't gotten a full nights sleep in weeks.

Everyday is the same thing. I wake up in the middle of the night at two, and again at four. Then at six I get up for good to make James breakfast. I pull him out of his crib and change him. Then I feed him mush that Tori said was good for him. After that I walk around the compound with him, because my child is crazy and finds the sound of the Chasm soothing. I have no idea where that came from. Then at noon I feed him more mush. We walk some more and then go back to the apartment. He takes a nap in his crib and I can rest. He gets up around three and I feed him again. I change him after his nap as I have several time already. Then, we watch stupid educational television shows on T.V. Then, finally, Will comes home at five and James is usually pretty calm with Will. I get to sleep for a few hours while Will plays with James. Then the cycle begins again then next day.

It becomes tiresome,but the moment when Will comes home and the three of us are all together I remember it isn't going to be just like this forever. I can start looking nice again. And he'll be older and we can teach him about Dauntless and how to have fun. It'll be worth it. I know it will.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I just wanted you guys to see how Christina and Will are doing with James. :-) Reviews are always appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13 Eric

**A/N: Yay! More Eric and Mia! Read on! **

Chapter 13 Eric

I haven't stopped thinking about her. I've tried, but she finds her way back into my thoughts. Mia. She's so, so different. I can't figure out why. I talked to her again yesterday. I said 'hi' and she smiled and said 'hi' back. Just hearing her voice made my heart flutter. We've smiled at each other a few times but she's always with her friends and I always have errands for Max, but today I want to talk to her.

I see her walking by herself for a change so I walk over to her. "Mia?"I say more like a question.

She smiles when she sees me and my hear skips a beat. "Hey Eric!" She says.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could meet here a little later today. I have something to ask you." I say.

"Umm can't you ask me now?" She says.

'What do you say now, stupid,' I think.

"Uh well, I can't right now, but it's important so do you mind coming back?"

"Not at all, Eric. I'll be here at five." That's all she says. Then, she walks away.

At four-thirty. I'm in my apartment getting ready to meet Mia. I change my shirt and my jeans. Then I pace. I try to figure out what to say. I want to know how she feels about me, but I don't want to let her know I like her because if I like her and she doesn't like me that way then I look stupid. I look at the clock and see it's four-forty-five and I leave to find her.

I see her sitting on a bench near where we met. But I see her with head in her hands and her shoulders shaking. I run over to her. "Mia? Are you alright? What happened?" I ask her. She looks up slightly and I see a big bruise around her eye and I large cut on her cheek. Seeing her this way makes me forget all about my questions.

"Someone came up behind me and grabbed me. He- they I guess - held me down and started beating me."

"Why?"

"I don't know! They said something about me not belonging here. They said I don't deserve to be in Dauntless." I think about what she says. I almost think about siding with them, but I know she deserves to be here. I can feel it. 'Oh Eric what's happening to you!?' I don't know what to say so I do something that surprises myself. I put my arm on her shoulder. And then she surprises me and leans into me. Putting her head on my chest while she cries. I put my other arm around her and rest my chin on her head. I just whisper things like 'its going to be okay' and 'you're safe now'. My heart is pounding in my chest and I hope she can't hear it. We sit there for a long time and I'm very lucky no one came by and saw us. We are sitting in a hallway that no one goes through very often. Finally, she stops crying and looks up at me.

"Thanks Eric," she says. "You're a great friend." And with that she gets up and leaves. I hear a faint crack and know it was my new-found heart breaking.

**A/N: Dun Dun DUN! So, I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! **


	14. Chapter 14 Mia

**A/N: Did you really think I would leave you hanging on Eric and Mia? I wasn't going to post this tonight, but BaileyBoo1207 reviewed right away and motivated me to do so! BaileyBoo1207: It doesn't sound creepy and thanks for shipping them :-) Enjoy!**

Chapter 14 Mia

GREAT FRIEND! GREAT FRIEND! What happened to your plan, Mia! You were going to tell him. You were going to find out if like you that way too! And what if he does like you that way, now he thinks you just like him as a friend and you'll never have a shot with him. I swear you're so stupid sometimes! This is all I could think as I walk away from Eric. I couldn't believe what I just said. Oh why am I so stupid! I walk to the infirmary and they ask me what happened. I tell them I fell down some stairs and rolled for a while. I think l they bought it.

I was walking back to my apartment to get ready to see Eric when these three big, guys came up behind me. One held me down and the others started groping me. I did fight back. And hard, too. I managed to get in some good punches and I wouldn't be surprised if one of the guys had to get stitched up. And I'm pretty sure I broke someones jaw. I heard what they were saying, but I didn't tell Eric everything. They were telling me I was Factionless scum and I didn't belong in Dauntless. That I didn't deserve a chance to be here. They don't know what've seen. What I've had to do. I earned my chance at being Dauntless. I was beaten. I was forced to dig graves for loved ones.

I watched my mother die slowly from hunger. I was ten.

I watched my father die from disease. I was twelve.

My sister was worked to the bone and she died at age sixteen. I was fifteen. I only had my little brother left. But I left him. I've been through more in nineteen years than most people in Dauntless ever will. Jason, my brother, is only four years younger than me. He's fifteen now, so Aunt Jeanine said he will be able to choose next year. I doubt he'll be able to go to the ceremony, but at least he'll have a chance. I don't know why Aunt Jeanine decided to help us now. But she did and I am very grateful. I think she expected me to choose Erudite, but I don't care. I love Dauntless. I belong here.

I go into my apartment and take a painkiller. I fall asleep and wake up crying. I was dreaming of Eric. I should have told him. It may be too late now. I might have missed my chance.

**A/N: The unrequited love isn't so unrequited anymore, huh? Reviews are appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: BaileyBoo1207, thanks again for reviewing so quickly! I'm only giving you one more chapter today, but tomorrow I will post some more Eric/Mia. Tobias's turn!**

Chapter 15 Tobias

I'm running simulations today. First day of stage two. This is always the worst part of initiation for the initiates and myself. I hate seeing their fears especially when they are similar to mine. The first few are uneventful, regular, thirty to forty-five minute sessions. Until I get to Josh. I give him the speech about what's going to happen and he listens sweat beginning to form on his forehead as I attach the wires to him and myself.

The simulation begins. I look around and realize we're in the Pit, near the Chasm. Josh is standing there by himself. He's looking around for something then I realize it's a someone. Then, Tris walks up. As soon as I see her I feel myself get jealous. She walks towards him. And then she… she… she kisses him. I'm fuming and this seems to go on for a long time. Then, I see myself walking towards them. I rip Tris off of him. That is how I know that isn't really me, because I would never grab Tris like that. She looks hurt and I will never hurt her. The simulation me walks over to Josh. I start punching him, hard. There's anger in my eyes. I am cruelly hurting him in ways I wouldn't hurt my worst enemy. He cries out in agony, but I continue to hurt him. I feel sick watching. I am not a cruel monster.

I feel the simulation wearing off and I begin to remove the wires. I type in the results and wait for Josh to wake up. I still feel sick from watching his simulation. He opens his eyes and sees me, he winces. I extend my hand to help him up not saying anything. He starts to leave, but turns to look at me.

"Did you see everything?" He asks. I only nod and he leaves. I go in the hall and tell everyone there is a break for lunch. They leave and I run to find Uriah.

"Hey Uri?" I say when I find him.

"Hey Four, what's up?" He asks.

"Are you done with simulations?"

"Yeah I finished up right before lunch."

"Do you think you can take over for the transfers?"

"Sure, why can't-," he begins, but I run to find Tris before he can finish.

**A/N: Minor cliffie. Thanks again for the reviews! I will probably give you chapters 16, 17, 18 &19 tommorow! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16 Tris

**A/N: Hello again! Short chapter for now.**

Chapter 16 Tris

Tobias comes rushing to Tori's shop. I reflexively ask him what's wrong. He runs over and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back but ask again.

"I'll explain later," he says. "Just promise me you know I'm not a monster."

"Why would I think you're a monster?" I ask.

"Just promise." He insists.

"Okay I promise I know you aren't a monster," I say. He just kisses me and runs out the door.

"Tris, what is wrong with your boyfriend?" Tori asks.

"I have no idea." I tell her.

I go back to the apartment to find Tobias staring into space on the couch. "Hello?" I say like a question. He turns and looks at me. He tells me about Josh's simulation. He seems really upset by it.

"Tobias? You do know that's never going to happen, right?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "You aren't a monster. And this could be good that Josh is scared of you." He still doesn't answer. I grab his face in my hands and make him look at me. I smile at him and kiss him. I feel him smile as he pulls me closer to him. After a while he just holds me. I can hear his heart pounding. He was scared to tell me. For the first time since I went into his fear landscape with him, I'm the one comforting him. Tobias doesn't cry. Period. But this is the as close as it gets. We sit like that for a really long time just listening to each other breath. Me listening to his heart slowly stop pounding. We decide not to go to diner so we just go to bed.

**A/N: More OOC Tobias for you! I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17 Eric Mia

**A/N: Another short one. But it's Eric AND Mia!**

Chapter 17 Eric/Mia

"You're a great friend, Eric" that's all I hear in my head. Replayed over and over again. Friend. Nothing more. Just friends. I sat on that bench for a long time after she left. Disappointed, and hurt.

Now I sit in my apartment alone. As always. I want to talk to some one. Figure out what I should do, but I have no one to talk to. Then, I realize she wants to be my friend. She likes me that way so maybe if I become her friend she'll fall in love with me like I am with her. I groan. I guess it's true. I love Mia.

Mia

"You're a great friend, Eric" I still can't believe I said that. I can't tell anyone about this, because everyone seems to dislike Eric. I don't know why. He's so… so… different? He's got the big, muscular, don't-mess-with-me façade. He's arrogant, that's for sure. But I see through it. I know somewhere in there is a real person. One that wants to be loved just like everyone else. And maybe if I can be his friend he'll fall in love with me just like am with him. I guess it's true. I'm in love with Eric.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Poor lonely Eric. Poor love-sick Mia. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18 Eric

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit longer than the last two! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18 Eric

I decided that it doesn't matter how I feel about her. I would try to just be her friend. So I asked her to hang out with me as a friend. She, thankfully, said yes. I told her to meet me in the same place we met the last two times. I waited for her and waited and waited and just as I was about to give up and leave I heard my name.

"Eric!" She called. I turned to she her running up to me.

"Hey Mia," I said when she got to me. She smiled and gave me a hug. My heart pounded at the sudden show of affection even if it was just friendly. I hugged her back lightly and she pulled away.

"Sorry I'm so late I got held up at work." She explains. I inwardly sigh with relief.

"It's no big deal. Where do you work?" I ask her.

"I work at a tattoo parlor in the Pit," she answers.

"Well that narrows it down," I say sarcastically with a laugh.

"Tori owns it," she says trying to further explain.

"Oh I think I know where you're talking about," I say having no idea where she's talking about. But she looks happy.

"So what did you want to do?" She asks.

"I don't really care. We can just walk around and if we see something we want to do we can stop and do that." I say awkwardly. She laughs at me ands walking signaling for me to follow her. We walk around for a long time just talking about her and her family. She tells me her mom, dad, and sister all died when she and her brother were kids.

"Max told me Jeanine Mathews is you aunt," I tell her. She looks a little shocked by it.

"Um… uh…yeah. Aunt Jeanine," she says. Then her expression changes as she says, "Why were you asking about me, Eric?" My stomach drops, my heart pounds, and my mouth goes dry.

"I… um… uh…," start then I remember. "When you gave me those papers, I had to give them to Max, so I asked him how you got a chance to switch from the Factionless." She smiles.

"Right," she says dragging out the word.

"That's true, it's exactly what happened."

"Of course it is," she says sarcastically. We both laugh. Then, we sit down in the same spot we met.

"So what about you, Eric? What's your story," she asks.

"I guess I don't really have one. I'm just the kid that transferred from Erudite and came in second in initiation," I tell her. She slides closer to me.

"How did some one like you not come in first?" She asks.

"What do you mean some one like me?" I ask completely ignoring her question.

"Um… you know… strong, and smart," she says nervously. There isn't much space between us. She looks up at me. I am shocked when she closes the space by kissing me. Then I shock myself by kissing her back. She pulls away. I look at her in shock. "I'm sorry," she says and gets up to leave. I grab her wrist and she turns around again to look at me.

"Don't be," I say and I pull her in to kiss me again. This time I pull away and she smiles at me.

"So what does this mean," she asks.

"What do you think it means," I ask, just as confused.

"I guess it means you like me as much as I like you," she tells me.

"I guess so," I say. "So how much do you like me," I ask her.

She smiles. "A lot. How much do you like me?"

"Maybe just a little bit more than a lot," I say. And I kiss her again. This time harder with more confidence. And she returns it with just as much passion.

**A/N: THEIR SECRETS ARE OUT! BaileyBoo1207, is this what you were hoping for? I appreciated reviews from everyone! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19 Tobias

**A/N: This may or may not be the last chapter for today depending on how many reviews I get.**

Chapter 19 Tobias

I've been paying close attention to Josh's simulations now. I haven't been in one since the first. I don't know why it rattled me so much. I'm supposed like it when initiates are afraid of me, but I've never had and initiate have an actual fear of me.

The same thing goes on everyday of simulations. I sit and watch. Then when it's Josh's turn I pay attention. Then I keep watching and recording data. No one in this group is Divergent, that I know of. If some one is they know how to hide it. Josh isn't doing so well and neither is his friend Carlos who he fought over Tris with.

At the end of training I go home to Tris. She seems a little unhappy sometimes. I asked her what was wrong but she said that nothing was.

Today I walk in and find Tris sitting on the couch. She's staring into space.

"Tris?" She turn and looks at me. She smiles and gets up to greet me. She kisses me.

"You want to go get some dinner," she asks. I think about asking her what's wrong, but I think better of it.

"Sure, let me change first." I walk into my bedroom and find another shirt to wear. I look and see Tris doesn't have many clothes in the closet. I can hear the washing machine running, but it gets me thinking. Tris doesn't have anything of hers in my apartment. She never goes to her apartment except to get clothes and bring them to my apartment. "Hey Tris," I call. "Can you come here for a minute." I second later she walks in.

"What do need,"she asks kindly.

"I've been thinking, you never really go to your apartment anymore maybe you should just move in here."

"Really? Would that be okay," she asks. I pull her to me.

"Why wouldn't it be. Tris, I love you. You should have moved in a long time ago," I tell her. She looks up and smiles at me. We go and talk to Max about it. He has us fill out some paperwork and says Tris needs to be all moved out by the time initiations over. She looks so happy, but I can't help but feel that there is still something wrong with her. But I also know Tris. I know she will tell me when she's ready.

**A/N: Just some FourXTris fluff. I hope you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20 Tris

**A/N: So as I was editing this chapter my friend TaylorB27 walks in and watches me. She isn't any further into the story than you are and her reaction to this chapter was hilarious! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 20 Tris

I knock on the door to Chris and Will's apartment. Will opens the door.

"Hey, Tris," he says.

"Hi, Will," I reply.

"Will, who's at the door," Christina calls from somewhere inside.

"It's Tris," he calls back.

"Hey, Chris," I yell into the apartment. I see her come to the door. "Do you have a minute to talk, Christina?"

"Um sure," she says. She grabs her purse, kisses Will and we walk out. We had been walking in silence for a few minutes when she steps in front of me. "What's wrong?"

I decide to start with the good news. "I am officially moving in to Four's apartment!" I say excitedly.

"Oh Tris! That's great!" She squeals. She hugs me. "Now," she says seriously. "What's the bad news."

"What makes you think there's bad news?"

"Tris, you seem to forget I was once a Candor. I can-," she starts, but I cut her off.

"Always tell when someone's lying to you. Yes Chris, I know. I've heard it before, I'll here it again." I breath in deeply. "Chris… I-I… I think… I think I may be… pregnant," I tell her. She looks at me in shock. I feel tears in my eyes.

"Why is this bad news! Tris, this is great! You're going to be a mom! What's wrong," she asks. I feel myself crying now. She puts her arm around me and makes me sit on a bench. "It is Four's baby isn't it," she asks. I laugh a little.

"Yes! Of course it is!" But soon I start crying again.

"Then what's wrong!"

"I'm scared, Chris! Okay! I'm afraid he won't want it! Or that the baby won't love me or, I don't know, that me and Tob-, Four will grow apart!" Some where in my rant I stood up. Christina grabs my shoulders and pulls me down again.

"So you haven't told him yet," she says quietly. "Tris, it's okay. This is exactly how I felt when I found out about James, but it worked out okay. James is happy and healthy and Will loves him," she reassured me.

"But what if it doesn't work out Chris," I say.

"Tris, I've seen the way Four looks at you. And the way you look at him. You love each other. It's obvious and if you love each other then not only will he want the baby, he'll love it and you guys can only grow closer." I smile at her words and thank her.

"Chris, please don't tell anyone yet. Not even Will, okay?" She nods. I get up and walk back to the apartment. To tell Tobias.

**A/N: This is TaylorB27. I hope you had the same reaction to this as I did. Review saying what you think. Jillian13.2000 was here! I absolutely love this chapter! Are you surprised?! :-D**

**Q-girl900: I'm sorry about them. My friends are insane. Tell us what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21 Mia

**A/N: Mia's POV!**

Chapter 21 Mia (Because I'm evil and gonna make you wait for Tris again Muahahaha)

I wake up in an unfamiliar room and begin to panic. But then I remember yesterday and turn over to see Eric sleeping next to me. I scoot closer to him and he rolls over and puts his arm around me. I lay there for a while, but then I get up slowly so I don't wake him up. I put my clothes back on and walk into Eric's kitchen. I make some coffee, and sit on his couch. It gets boring sitting there, so I look around his apartment.

Since he's a leader his apartment is a bit larger than most. He has a small living room and kitchen area, a bathroom, a spare room and his large bedroom. I walk back out to his living room and see a fully clothed Eric getting some coffee. He sees me and smiles. I walk over and kiss his cheek.

"So, Eric, what are you doing to today," I ask him.

"I have training to oversee today, but tonight I am free," he says. I smile wide and wink at him. I almost think I see red on his face when he turns around.

"But where does that leave me during the day," I say with a fake pout. He kisses me gently.

"I think you need to work," he tells me. I frown.

"Oh fine! If I must abide by your rules," I say with exaggeration. He laughs slightly and goes to shower. After a minute I knock on the door.

"Hey Eric! I've got to go or I'm going to be late for work!" I wait for his response.

"Okay I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Yeah! I'll be here at six!" I walk out of his apartment and towards mine. I change my clothes because if I show up to work in the same clothes as yesterday Tori and Tris will ask questions. After I change I walk over to work. It's a fairly uneventful day. Tris isn't there today, so that initiate that likes her went away disappointed.  
I was so grateful when Tori offered me this job. If I hadn't gotten a job I would've had to go back to the Factionless. Max told me if I couldn't be useful to the Dauntless it wouldn't be worth it to keep me.

After work I get changed and go to Eric's apartment.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22 Tris

**A/N:Jillian13.2000: this my favorite chapter that has been written so far. I hope you all like it! Q-girl900: What she said!**

Chapter 22 Tris (finally)

I walk to the apartment. Christina was right, but I'm still nervous about telling Tobias. I open the door carefully. Tobias isn't in the living room and I don't see a note, so he must be in our room. I knock on the door quietly.

"Tris?" He asks.

"Yeah can I come in?" He opens the door. He looks like he just woke up. "Were you asleep? Sorry," I say.

"It's okay, come here." He holds my hand and pulls me to lay next to him. I curl into him as he puts his arm around me. We lay like that for a few minutes. The he pulls me to lay on top of him, so my head is resting on his chest.

"Tris, what's wrong," he asks. I just shake my head. "Tris, if nothing was wrong then your heart wouldn't be threatening to rip out if you chest. I roll off of him and sit up. I pull my knees up to my chest. He sits up, too. Then, I can feel the tears. He puts his arm around me and he wipes the tears from my face. "Tris, can you tell me why you're crying? Because if you don't tell me I can't make anything better," he tells me calmly. I turn to look at him. He looks worried.

I breath in deeply. "Tobias… I… Tobias I think I… I think I might be pregnant," I finish quickly like pulling off a band-aid. I feel more tears pour down my face when I see his face. He's shocked and my brain is telling me to worry. I turn to get up, but I feel his hand on my shoulder and I stop. He slides his arm around my waist and I turn into him. He pulls me back onto him, but this time we're face to face. He kisses me. "So does this mean you aren't mad?"

"Tris, why would you think I'd be mad. I love you and now we're going to have a baby," he says quietly. He smiles wide. I look into his and see he is worried. "It is my baby, isn't it," he asks lightly.

"Christina asked the same thing! Yes of course it is," I laugh. He does too, which makes me feel better. He still looks a little worried, but I know I probably do, too. He kisses me again. And for the rest of the day we just lay there. Talking and kissing and falling in and waking up from sleep.

**A/N:Q-girl900:The next chapter is written by Jillian13.2000 who has been a great support behind the scenes! Please review for her!**


	23. Chapter 23 Tobias

**A/N: I'm uploading this from my phone, so I hope the format is alright. This chapter was written by my awesome friend Jillian13.2000! She really wanted to rewrite the last chapter from Tobias's POV, so I said yes! I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 23 Tobias

Today was the last day of stage two of initiation. When I get back to my apartment I decide to take a shower before Tris gets home. When I get out of the shower I quickly dry off and get dressed.

Once I'm dressed I sit on the bed and wait for Tris to come home. While I sit I realize how happy I really am about Tris moving in totally. I fall asleep thinking about her.

Suddenly, I am awakened by a knock on the door.

"Tris," I ask quietly.

"Yeah can I come in,"she asks. I open the door for her. "Were you sleeping? Sorry."

"It's okay, come here." I hold her hand and pull her to lay next to me on the bed. She leans into me as I put my arm around her. We lay like that for a few minutes. Then, I pull her to lay on top of me, so her head is resting on my chest.

"Tris, what's wrong?" I ask her as I look at worried face. She just shakes her head I know it isn't nothing because her heart is racing against my chest. "Tris if nothing is wrong then your heart wouldn't be threatening to rip out of your chest."

She rolls off of my chest and sits up. I sit up next to her suddenly scared and worried. She pulls her knees up to her chest and starts crying. Oh no! I put my arm around her shoulder and wipe away her tears.

"Tris, can you tell me why you're crying? Because if you don't tell me I can't make anything better," I say trying desperately to sound calm. She looks at me and I know she can tell I'm worried. She has a knack for knowing how I feel.

She takes a deep breath. "Tobias… I… Tobias I think I… I think I might be pregnant,"she finishes quickly.

I am totally shocked. More tears pour down her face. I love Tris and this is so exciting my heart is beating a mile a minute. She tries to get up and leave but I stop her by putting my hand on her shoulder. I put my arm around her waist and she sinks into me. We are face to face and I lean in and kiss her.

"Does this mean you aren't mad?"she asks. Why would she think I would be mad? I chuckle to myself.

"Tris, why would you think I'd be mad. I love you and now we're going to have a baby," I says quietly. Then I have a mind-blowing thought 'what if it isn't my baby'. "It is my baby, isn't it?"I ask lightly.

I feel stupid and embarrassed when she says "Christina asked the same thing! Yes of course it is." She laughs the laugh I love and I soon find myself laughing with her. For the rest if the day we lay there talking, kissing, and drifting in and out of sleep.

I'm so happy that me and the woman I love with all of my heart are going to have a baby. I don't want to admit to anyone but I'm so scared and worried about being a father.I'm afraid that I'll make a mistake and it will hate me. Or that I'll become like my father. I have tomorrow off so I think I'll go talk to Will about what it's like to become a father.

**A/N:Jillian said she had fun writing this chapter, so you will be seeing more of her writing in this story! Let us know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24 Eric

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 24 Eric

For the past week I've woken up to Mia right next to me. No one knows and we don't say anything. We haven't really talked about what's going on between us. I known I love her and after this week I think she may love me too. My heart swells at that thought. I we haven't gone out on any public dates, but we're together every second we can be.

This morning I wake up before her. I lay there for a while just to watch her wake up. She rolls over and I see her eyes open. She smiles. "Hi beautiful," I say. She laughs.

"Hey handsome," she says. I smile and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Do we have to get up," she asks with a pout.

"Sadly yes," I tell her with a laugh. "Today is the fear landscapes."

"Oh, mine was awful. They made me go through as soon as I got here."

"Oh yeah, how many fears?"

"Fifteen." I just nod. "How many did you have?"

"I had… uh… sixteen," I say the last word barely audibly. She laughs.

"I have less fears than you!"

"Yes, yes, fine you have less fears than me," I say defeated.

"Aw don't sound so sad," she says. She kisses me. I laugh.

"You are incredible, you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself," she says sarcastically. I just shake my head.

"I'm serious. You just said you have less fears than me and I actually feel better about myself," I tell her. I hold her hand. "Would it scare you away if I told you I loved you?" She beams at me.

"Not at all," she says and she kisses me on the lips. I pull away.

"In that case, I love you, Mia," I tell her.

"I love you,too, Eric," she says in my ear. We lay there for a long time afterwards. I look over at the clock and sit up suddenly.

"Mia, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but I have to go." I jump up and put in some clothes.

"Wait, can I come watch the landscapes?"

"You can watch them go in but you won't see their fears." She nods and gets dressed. We walk out of my apartment together, but quickly part ways. I go straight to the fear landscape while Mia goes to talk to Tori about going to watch. I walk in and see that the room is already almost full. I take the seat next to Max and the the other leaders.

I see Mia walk in. I expect her to try to find her friends but instead she walks over to… Four? No she's not talking to Four she's talking to Tris. I think they're co-workers so this doesn't bother me as much. Then I see Zeke walk up to her. She sees him and…hugs him? I feel jealousy come over me. Then, I see Zeke's little brother, Uriah I think his name is. Mia hugs him, too. But didn't Zeke just get married? And Uriah has that thing going with that girl Marlene. Max nudges me and I snap back to reality. I'll ask Mia about it later, now I have a job to do. I attach wires to myself and soon the first landscape begins.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Reviews are appreciated!**


	25. Chapter 25 Zeke

Chapter 25 Zeke (weren't expecting that were you?)

On our first back after our vacation Shauna and I had to go to work. In the morning she left for the Infirmary and I went to the control room.

A couple weeks ago my cousin, Mia, got to Dauntless. Apparently her mom and Jeanine Mathews, the leader of Erudite, are sisters. Mia was born into the factionless. My uncle, her dad, was kicked out if Dauntless right after his own initiation. I guess when he was there he met Mia's mom. Uriah and I both met her on last years Visiting Day. She said all she needed was her form to be approved and she would be an official member of Dauntless. I still can't figure out how Jeanine got this opportunity for her.

Today is the last day of simulations before the fear landscapes. My shift ends at seven and it's only six. I look over the monitors again. Nothing important going on. I look around and I see a familiar head of reddish- brown hair. Mia. She knocks on someone's door. I watch her closely. The door swings open and she immediately begins kissing whoever it is. I can't see their face because she pounced on him too quickly. It's really disturbing watching your young cousin have a make out session with some guy. Well with the length of their hair I could be guy or girl. Or an Eric. I shudder at the thought. I watch the other monitors until my shift is over. Then, I go home to Shauna.


	26. Chapter 26 Mia

**A/N: Did you like the little twist last chapter? This is back to after the landscapes. Sorry if I didn't make it clear where in time the last chapter was.**

Chapter 26 Mia

I watch all the initiates go through their landscapes. It's fascinating how something you know is in your head can become so real. Maybe Aunt Jeanine was onto something when she told me I should pick Erudite. But I'm happy here. With Eric.

And I have friends here. And Uriah and Zeke are like brothers now. And Jason will be here next year. I know it.

After everyone has gone through I'm still talking to Uriah, Zeke, Tris, and Four, who I guess is Tris's boyfriend and he's also a trainer like Uriah. I look over my shoulder and see Eric gesture for me to come.

"I have to go guys," I say. "I'll see you and Zeke tomorrow, right Uri?" He nods in response. "By Tris nice to meet you Four." I hurry off to find Eric in the crowd. I run into him. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Hey, you," he says.

"Hey," I respond. He grabs my hand and we start walking to his apartment.

When we get there he motions for me to sit on the couch. I sit and he sits next to me. "I'm going to sound totally paranoid and overprotective right now, but I have to ask," he begins. "What's up with you and Zeke?" I laugh.

"Eric, Zeke and Uriah are my cousins," I say still laughing. He still looks shocked. "What you've never heard that term before. You were Erudite I figure you would understand a small word," I joke. He shakes his head. "Where did you think I was going whenever I said I was going to dinner with my cousins?"

"I just didn't realize when you said you were meeting your cousin you meant them."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't elaborate," I say kissing him. He kisses me back. We kiss and talk until he says we need to leave for the ceremony.

At the banquet thing everyone is really loud and most people are drunk. I go sit with my friends an make small talk, but my thoughts are on Eric the whole time. I realize I've been spaced out when I'm pulled back into reality by Eric's voice. He's giving a speech about the initiates. It seems like it's been said every year because some people are mouthing the words along with him. It's an alright speech. At the end he reveals the final rankings. I don't recognize any names. Some one named Sarah comes in first and I see that the kids being cut are Josh, Carlos, and Maxi. Everyone erupts in cheers and comes over and kisses my cheek when no one is paying attention.

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27 Tobias

**A/N: Hello again! Here's another chapter for today! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 27 Tobias

After the final rankings were revealed Tris and I breathed a sigh of relief. Josh is gone and so is his friend Carlos. It didn't surprise me, though. Neither one was doing well in the simulations. I did try to help them, but they were convinced they didn't need it. I feel bad about Maxi being cut. She was doing pretty well in simulations but she barely made it through fights. Tris went to the doctor this morning and they confirmed she was pregnant. I was excited, but I'm still scared. I don't want to turn into Marcus. I try to convince myself I won't. I decided I needed to talk to some one else going through this, so my only option is Will.

Tris and Christina decide to go shopping, much to Tris's displeasure, so I go to talk to Will.

"Hey, Will, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Four, what's up," he asks.

"What's it like? Being a father at your age," I say.

"Okay I'm not going to lie, it's tough. There's a lot of sleepless nights and a lot of noise. But it's not all on me. It's a team effort. Chris had to have to do a lot of the work at first, but now that James doesn't have to be near her all the time, I get to help more. And is it hard? Yeah it is. But Chris and I just keep telling ourselves one day, when he's grown up, we'll know it was all worth it."

I stare at him at first, but then I remember he was Erudite. "Thanks, Will." I turn to leave.

"Hey, Four? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Will. Everything's great," I tell him. And I'm not lying. Everything is great. Tris is going to have my baby. Our baby. "Will, is everything alright with you?"

"Yeah. Can I tell you something? You have to promise you won't tell Tris," he asks. I nod suddenly feeling suspicious. "I'm going to ask Christina to marry me," he says quietly. I congratulate him and leave to find Tris.

A/N: Okay, did you guys like this chapter? Let me know in a review :-)


	28. Chapter 28 Tris

**A/N: Hello everyone! I realize you may be wondering why I haven't said anything more about Caleb in this story. That is because I have decided to write "Forgetting Susan" Also, I will be writing "The Untold Story of Eric." They will both be posted soon after this story finishes. I hope you guys will read them! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 28 Tris

So it's now official. I'm going to have a baby. Tobias seems pretty happy about it, but I can tell he's worried. I need to talk to him about this. Only he, Chris, and Tori know. I had to tell Tori because she could tell something was wrong. I can tell Tori anything. She's become a second mother to me.

I open the door to our apartment and find Tobias asleep on the couch. I smile seeing him asleep. He looks his age. I kiss his cheek and his eyes flutter open. "Hey," he says.

"Hey."

"Is there a reason you so rudely woke me up," he asks jokingly.

"I wanted to talk to you," I explain. He sits up.

"What's wrong," he asks more seriously.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk about the baby."

"Okay. What about the baby?"

"You are okay with it, right?"

"Tris, we've talked about this," he says.

"I know, I know. It's just… I don't know… you seem… afraid?"

"Okay. We can talk about this. I'm not afraid of the baby," he says.

"Tobias, I'm serious. You seem upset," trying to get back on track.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Yes, I'm worried." I feel my heart drop. 'What if that means he doesn't want it.' He must see my expression change because he pulls me close to him. "Tris I am worried, but who wouldn't be. We weren't expecting this to happen. This just caught us off-guard." This makes me feel a little better. I wrap my arms around him and I feel him squeeze me lightly. I smile a little. "Tris, we are going to make this work." I smile wider and squeeze him. "So how did your parents and Caleb take it?"

"W-what," I stutter.

"You haven't told them yet," he says. I shake my head. He laughs. "It's okay. We'll figure something out," he says.

**A/N: What did you think? I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29 Mia (a Jillian132000 chapter

**A/N: My friend Jillian wrote this chapter. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 29 Mia (Jillian13.2000)

Today I have dinner with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Marlene. Marlene scares me sometimes. When I get to Zeke and Shauna's apartment. Uri opens the door.

"Hey Mia! Glad you could make it," he cries as he pulls me into a bear hug. I love Uri he's alway so crazy and fun to hang out with.

"Me too! What's for dinner?"

"Shauna made spaghetti," Marlene says as she walks into the room.

"Mia just in time for dinner. Shauna is starting to serve it up," Zeke cries from the kitchen.

We all sit down to dinner in the dining room. Shauna is an amazing cook.

"So Mia, have you made any friends?" Zeke asks.

"Or boyfriends?" Marlene asks wiggling her eyebrows. I look down at my plate to avoid the question.

But I must be blushing because Shauna says, "Must be someone…"

"When I was on my shift the other day in the control room I say you making out with some guy. Who was it?"a smirking Zeke says.

"Umm…does it matter?"I ask.

"Yes because some people are jerks and we want to protect you," Uri and Zeke say at the same time.

"Fine…I'm going out with Eric"I mumble.

"Your WHAT!?"Zeke yells.

"What is soo wrong with Eric?"I yell back.

"He's a major scum-bag and nobody should treat you that way," Uriah say quietly.

This makes me lose my temper. "He is nice and sweet you should mind your own business," I scream. I storm out of the room slamming the door behind me. I take off running with no idea where I'm going until I realize I just knocked on Eric's apartment door.

When he opens the door he pulls me into a hug. He takes me to his bedroom and quietly asks what happened. 'Awwww.' He's so caring, Zeke and Uriah were wrong. Without realizing it I spill everything, at first he just sits there looking kinda mad. Then he pulls me into a passionate kiss and I forget all of my worries.

We sit and talk and kiss until I fall asleep.

**A/N: Her secret is out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let Jillian and I know in a review!**


	30. Chapter 30 Marlene

**A/N: Sad chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 30 Marlene

Uriah left this morning to yell at Eric and Mia, so I'm by myself today. I decide to clean out Lynn's old apartment with Shauna. We were supposed to clean it out right after she died, but no one was ready to go in, yet.

There's a knock at the door. I open it to find Shauna. "Hey, Mar," she greets solemnly.

"Hi, Shauna," I reply. She asks if I'm ready to go and I say yes. We walk to Lynn's apartment and I instantly feel sadness wash over me. I realize just how much I miss her. She was my best friend even when we were kids. I grew up with her and I never thought she would be gone so suddenly.

Shauna opens the door. I stifle a sob. I shouldn't be crying. I'm Dauntless I should be able to lose a friend and not bat an eye, but I can't help it. Shauna puts her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. She's been like an older sister to me since I met Lynn. After I calm myself down, we start to look through her stuff. No one has been in here since the day she went missing. Shauna starts packing stuff up in the kitchen and I go into her bedroom. The first thing I notice is an envelope on her bed. I pick it up and see it says 'Friends'. I open it and begin reading and immediately begin crying.

Dear Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Four, Tris, Hector, Christina, and Will,

I figure you guys have a lot of questions. I'm sorry I had to leave you, but it was for the best. I was never cut out for Dauntless. I know that now. I'm not going to get all mushy on you guys because I simply am not that kind of person. You guys were amazing friends, but you guys didn't realize that I was in love with Marlene. She was everything to me. And I don't blame Marlene or Uriah for this at all. It's not your fault you love each other. You're perfect for each other. It's my fault. I couldn't move on. I'm really glad you guys are happy and don't cry for me. It's better this way. Thanks for being there for me when you could. I'm sorry I couldn't handle everything.

Love,  
Lynn

Shauna comes in and sees me crying again. She takes the letter from me and begins reading. Then she starts crying. "Shauna, sh-she k-killed herself. And it's my fault!" She puts her arms around me.

"Mar, it's not your fault. No one realized. She didn't blame you," she tries to comfort me. I shake my head.

"No. No, I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have seen. I should have talked to her." I get up and walk through the door. Before I know it I'm banging on Uriah's door. He opens it and sees me crying.

"Marlene, what's wrong," he asks. I don't answer I just push past him into his apartment. I don't know why I'm here. I just sit on his couch and cry harder. He sits next to me and puts his arm around me. It's different from when Shauna did it. Shauna's gesture was sisterly. This is intimate. Uriah doesn't ask about what's wrong, again. He just holds me and tells me everything is going to be okay. After a long time of this he finally asks again. "Mar, can you tell me what's wrong now?"

I breath in deeply. "Uri, Lynn killed herself! And it's my f-fault!" She looks shocked, but holds me tighter. Then, Shauna opens the door.

"Uri, have you seen Marlene? She ran out and I don't know what she's going to do," she cries. She sees me and breathes a sigh of relief. "Marlene Holden, do you know how much you scared me?!"

"I'm sorry, Shauna. I just couldn't handle it," I tell her. Shauna hands Uriah the letter and by the time he finishes tears have formed in his eyes. He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Mar, she doesn't blame us. It's not your fault. No one saw this coming," he tells me. I want to believe it. I desperately want to believe it, but I can't. Shauna leaves to find Zeke and Uriah turns his attention back to me. I'm curled into a ball on his couch and he's still trying to comfort me. I must fall asleep at some point, because next thing I know he's carrying me into his room. He lays me down on his bed and turns to leave.

"Uri," I say quietly. He turns back to look at me. "You can come lay with me. I-if you want." He comes and lays next to me. We occasionally kiss and eventually we both fall asleep.

**A/N: I want to know your reactions to this chapter, so please review! Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31 Will

**A/N: One more chapter for today! **

Chapter 31 Will

Tris told us all she was pregnant earlier this week. We were all shocked. The Abnegation girl who was afraid of intimacy is pregnant? How did that happen? We were all really happy for her, though. She seems really excited and Four even seems happy about it. Chris seems to have known about it.

Tris offered to babysit James for a night to give Christina and I a break. Chris reluctantly agreed, because she doesn't like to leave James even if it's with Tris. After she agreed, I decided I would use that night to propose to her. We drop James off at Tris and Four's apartment and then we head out on our date. We eat dinner and then I tell her I want to go on a walk.

"A walk where," she ask.

"Just follow me," I tell her. We walk around the compound for a while and talk. Then, I steer us towards the exit.

"Will, where are we going," she persists. I just laugh. I grab her hand incase she tries to get me to turn around. We walk until we get to the train tracks. I checked to make sure no trains would be coming down these tracks for a while.

When we reach the spot I picked out weeks in advance I sit down near the tracks. "Will, what are you doing," she hasn't given up on asking, yet.

"Sit with me." She does. "Do you remember the first time I kissed you," I ask her.

"Of course," she says.

"And when you told me you were pregnant with James?"

"Yes," she says, now getting suspicious.

"Do you remember where we were both those times?"

She looks around and then says, "We were here weren't we?"

"Yes, and now something else big is going to happen here." I shift to my knee and pull the ring out of my pocket. "Christina May Williams will you marry me?"

"Yes, Will! Of course," she says through tears. She raps her arms around my neck and kisses me firmly.

"I love you, Christina," I whisper in her ear.

"I love you,too, Will," she says back. I kiss her again and then we get up to go get James.

**A/N: Tell me what you think of Will's proposal! I'm not a fan of writing "mushy stuff" so let me know how this was. Also, I probably won't update tomorrow :-( So sorry, but tomorrow is Independence Day here in the US of A! I will be with my family all day so I probably won't have computer access. Thanks for reading! Happy Fourth of July to my American readers!**


	32. Chapter 32 Tris

**A/N: Hello everyone! To make up for no posts yesterday here is a long one!**

Chapter 32 Tris

When Christina and Will came to pick up James she announced they were engaged. After a lot of cheers and congratulations, they left. Tobias and I sit on the couch to talk.

"So, when are we going to tell your brother and your parents," he asks.

"Tobias, I don't think we should. I mean can't we wait until the next Visiting Day?" He laughs.

"Tris, the baby will have been born by then," he tells me. He's right.

"But I haven't seen my dad since I left. My mom says he's still upset about Caleb and I leaving. He and Caleb have really bad tempers. Maybe we can just tell my mom."

"Tris, as much as I would love just one trip, they all deserve to hear it from us directly." He's right. Again. "We can go tomorrow."

"But," I start. But he puts his finger to my lips to stop me.

"Tris, it's something we have to do." I just nod and let him lead me to bed.

The next day we get up early to catch our train to Abnegation. It's a quiet ride. Neither one of us are awake enough to talk, yet. The train slows and we jump off. I hold Tobias's hand and we begin towards my old home. It's just the same as I left it, drab and gray. We get to my house and I can tell Tobias is uncomfortable being so close to the place her once had to call home. So close to Marcus and the memories.

I knock lightly on the door to my old home and after a few moments it opens. Thankfully, my mother opens the door. "Tris, dear, how lovely to see you! And Four what a pleasant surprise," she greets. My mother revealed to us last Visiting Day that she knew exactly who "Four" was, but agreed to call him Four and not Tobias.

"Hi, mom," I say timidly. She opens the door wider to let us in.

"Your father hasn't come down, yet… Tris are you alright?" I realize I must have paled considerably. My heart is racing and I can't seem to take in a full breath. Tobias puts his arm around me protectively. I can feel the tears forming, but I hold them in.

"Mom, we have some… news," I tell her. Her face turns even more serious.

"Do you mind waiting for your father, or would that be inconvenient?"

"Not at all," I reply. Not long after my father comes down the stairs. As soon as he sees me and Tobias his eyes flare with anger.

"Natalie, I didn't realize we had… guests," he says to my mother.

"It was a surprise visit. Your daughter and her… boyfriend came to talk to us. This is Four," she says gesturing towards us. My father only nods. He gives Tobias a look of recognition.

"You two… traitors. The both of you! Don't think I don't know! Tobias! Yes, Marcus told me all about you and how you left him. And know you're here with my daughter! You're mentally ill and I don't want to see you with her!" Tobias starts to stand but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. He sits back down. "And you, Tris. I don't even know you anymore!" At the end of his rant he walks out the door. I realize I'm crying. Tobias holds me close to him while I try to calm down. My mother apologizes for my father and gets us some water. I wipe my eyes as she comes back.

"Tris, I am so sorry about your father. Four, I apologize as well," she says. "Now Tris, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Her attempts at making me feel better only make it worse.

"Maybe now isn't a good time," I say getting up to leave. This time it's Tobias that stops me.

"Tris we need to do this," he whispers so only I can hear. I nod.

"Mom, I'm… I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby," I tell her. She smiles widely.

"Tris! That's wonderful," she comes around and hugs me. "Congratulations!" She hugs Tobias, too. He stiffens at first, but then he hugs her back. My mother hasn't hugged me since I was a child. Abnegation rarely touch let alone hug someone.

"Mom, did you just hug us?"

"I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable in some way?"

"No, it's just… uncommon."

"So, are you staying or do you need to be somewhere," she asks changing the subject.

"Yes, we have to go see Caleb," I tell her.

"Tris, dear, are you sure?" She knows Caleb's temper is as bad as my fathers.

"Yes, mother. It's something we have to do," I say. I feel Tobias squeeze my shoulder lightly. We say goodbye to my mother and start to head for Erudite.

As we begin to walk back to the train I see him. Tobias goes rigid. I push myself closer to him. Marcus is driving down the street, but he sees us. He sees Tobias.

I grab Tobias's hand and drag him along as we run. We go around houses in the neighborhood, staying away from main roads, in case Marcus turns his car around. We make it to the tracks and Marcus isn't in sight. We jump on the train going towards Erudite. I half pull Tobias into the train car.

I sit on Tobias's lap with my arm around his neck. I feel his heart pounding. "Tobias it's okay, he's not coming. We're going to be fine."

"I know," he breaths. He holds me as close as he possibly can, but I don't mind. His heart slowly calms down.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he says. The train begins to slow as we approach Erudite. We jump off and start to look for the main building. Eventually, we find it and ask the lady at the desk if she knows where Caleb Prior is. She directs us to his apartment and tells us it's the "most logical place to look."

We begin again in search for his apartment. When we find it I knock on the door.

"Beatrice,"he asks.

"Hi, Caleb," I greet him. He opens the door to his apartment and Tobias and I come in. Caleb hasn't acknowledged Tobias's presence, yet.

"So, Beatrice, who's this?"

"Caleb, this is Four my… boyfriend," I introduce him. "Tob-Four this is my older brother Caleb." They greet each other stiffly and I stand awkwardly between them. I can tell my brother already doesn't like Tobias.

"So, Beatrice, what brings you here?"

"Um, Caleb we have some news we wanted to share with you." He directs us to the kitchen and we all sit at a small table. Tobias sits next to me on one side of the table and Caleb sits across from us. Under the table Tobias grabs my hand. "Um… Caleb, we came to… tell you that… I'm pregnant," I brace myself for the explosion.

**A/N: I have a couple of things to tell you so here we go. **

** please! :-) tell me what you thought!**

** 2. I'm going on vacation! That does not mean I'm not going to post. It just means I'm not going to post as often for a week. I leave tomorrow, but I'll try to put something up before I go. I'll probably only post every other day when I'm gone. **


	33. Chapter 33 Caleb

**A/N: This chapter was written by Jillian13.2000! Enjoy Caleb's reaction!**

Chapter 33 Caleb

"Um… Caleb, we came to… tell you that… I'm pregnant,"Beatrice mumbles.

I can hardly contain my anger! She shows up on my door-step with a guy I've never met before and tells me she is pregnant!

"What the hell Beatrice! I've never met FOUR before-what kind of name is that?-and you tell me your pregnant!" The whole situation makes my blood boil.

"Caleb, I love your sister very much. I would never hurt her. Hurting her is only illogical if I love her," Four states. He is starting to get to my Erudite side of reasoning. Darn it.

"She's barely 19 and from the looks of it not married. How old are you FOUR-if that is even your real name?"I reason back. Tris has been quietly listening to the conversation.

"Twenty-one almost twenty-two."he retorts.

"How long has this been going on? Do mom and dad know? How far in are you?" My Erudite side is getting the better if me.

"Caleb, I'm not even a month pregnant, yet. We went to mom and dad this morning, but dad stormed off before we could tell him. Mom knows. And To-Four and I have been dating since stage two of initiation. Almost two and a half years," Beatrice finally says something since she dropped the bomb.

"Well CONGRATULATIONS! I'm so glad I get to be an uncle at twenty."I say sarcastically.

Neither of them responds. I decide if this is who my sister truly wants to be with I need to get to know him.

"So _FOUR_ what is your real name? Since that obviously is not it."

"Does it matter," he asks through clenched teeth.

"It does now that you don't want to answer. If you don't answer that you'll have to tell me what faction you grew up in."

He looks at Beatrice as if deciding whether it's worth it to tell me.

"Tobias.…"he mumbles after some time. This starts the wheels in my head turning. I knew of one Tobias ever. It was Marcus Eaton's son. He transferred to Dauntless leaving Marcus heart-broken. Everyone, even Marcus, says he has scars and bruises from getting in fights because he is absolutely crazy. This make my blood boil the sadistic man is probably going to abuse Beatrice and the baby.

"YOU ARE MARCUS EATON'S SON! YOU PROBABLY FORCED BEATRICE INTO DOING THINGS SHE WASN'T READY FOR. YOU SADISTIC B*#%!~€! LEAVE HIM! HE USED TO COME HOME WITH SCABS AND BRUISES FROM GETTING IN FIGHTS BECAUSE HE WENT INSANE WHEN HIS MOTHER DIED!"I scream at the top of my lungs.

Tobias stands up and he is a couple of inches taller and more muscular than me. "Don't make assumptions," he states calmly.

Beatrice looks angry and slightly worried when he stood up.

"Caleb he is right don't make assumptions. I will never leave Tobias because I love him and he loves me back. Now if you excuse me it was nice seeing you. I don't want to see you and don't want you anywhere near my child if you can't learn to love Tobias." With that Beatrice walks out the door with Tobias hand-in-hand.

The whole situation makes me angry. She has a boyfriend two years older than her! They aren't married yet she's pregnant! He is Tobias Eaton!

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Caleb's "blow-up"! Let us know what you thought. Next chapter is Zeke and Uriah confronting Eric!**


	34. Chapter 34 Zeke

**A/N: I am so sorry! I thought I posted this chapter before I left! Please don't be mad at me! **

Chapter 34 Zeke

Uriah and I pound on Eric's door, but it isn't Eric who opens it. It's Mia. "Dammit Mia! What did we tell you! Stay away from Eric he's not worth your time!" She slams the door in our faces, so we pound in it harder. This time Eric opens the door.

"What do want," he asks in a bored voice.

"We want you to stop screwing around with our cousins head," Uri yells. Eric just sighs.

"Look guys, I'm not just "screwing around" with your cousin," he says. "We actually have a relationship and in case you haven't noticed we are both really happy." Mia comes back to the door and wraps her arms around Eric's waist.

"Don't pull that crap with us, Eric! We know you! You don't even have a have emotions, how can you possibly feel happiness," Uriah continues to scream at him, but I stop. I look at Eric and then at Mia. Eric normally would've hit Uriah by now, but he hasn't. He's standing there almost calmly. I think about Eric's behavior since Mia arrived. He was distracted for awhile. Then, one day he was angry enough to scare one of the initiates away, literally. But lately he's been… like he is now. Not quite as calm as right now, but he rarely yells anymore and he seems almost content with his life. I put my hand on Uriah's shoulder.

"Uri, stop." He gives me a confused look. "I think that Eric may deserve a chance if Mia likes him this much."

"But… we just!…and you told me," he splutters. Then, he just storms off.

"I'm really sorry, Mia." I start to walk away, but after a few steps she runs from behind me and hugs me.

"Thanks Zeke," she says.

"No problem, kiddo. Just please stay out of trouble. And if he ever hurts you promise you'll come to me first, so I can kill him." She laughs and agrees. Then she goes back to his apartment.

I go back to my apartment to find Shauna crying on the couch. I run to sit next to her and put my arm around her and she leans into me.

"Shauna, what's wrong?" She just hands me a note. I read it and by the time I'm done I'm fighting back tears. So, Lynn's death was purpose. But it wasn't murder. It was suicide. I hold Shauna closer. She cries until she falls asleep so I carry her into bed and then go over to Uriah's apartment. I knock his door and after a minute he opens it. I hand him the letter and he just gives it back.

"I already read it."

"Uri, I'm so sorry," I say.

"Shh! Lower your voice do you want Marlene to hear you! She'll start crying again!"

"Uri I don't- wait. Marlene is here? In your apartment?"

"Yeah, so"

"So, since when are you two…" I let my voice trail off.

"Zeke can you not be a total perv for like five minutes? Yes, she's sleeping in my bed. Key word sleeping."

"So not only is she here, but she's in your bed?" His face turns pink.

"Goodbye, Zeke," he says annoyed.

"Bye… Uriah," I say in my best seductive voice. He slams the door shut and I go back to my apartment.

**A/N: Again I'm very sorry for not posting in so long, but I am on vacation. SI hoped you liked the chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35 Christina

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm officially back from vacation! Meaning I will go back to posting regularly! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 35 Christina

Today Will was working the day shift in the control room for Four while he was with Tris. James was still asleep so I decided to take a bath. I finally had some me time!

When I got out James was already awake and making his cute little noises. Some are even beginning to sound like words. I pick him up and walk with him. He's nine months now and he can walk with help. I set him down on the couch, so I can get something to eat. I turn around when I hear a noise from James. It wasn't a noise. "Mama," he says.

Oh my god! He just said his first word. It was my name. I can't believe it I scoop him up even though he's in just his diaper and run towards the control room in my wedges. I pound on the door and a worried Will looks at me.

"What? Is everything okay?" He asks he looks kinda frantic. I realize I probably look crazy because I didn't do my make-up yet.

"Everything is great! James just said his first word!"I squeal. So this is what mother-hood is about I think to myself.

Will smiles and I kiss him quickly and passionately. "That is great! what did he say?"

"Mama"

"That's my boy talking at such a young age he's part Erudite you know."he says. I smile as he grins and I can see the pride in his eyes.

"Yep. I should get back to the apartment I didn't lock it or turn any lights off I came straight here."

"Okay love you,"he says and gives me a peck on the lips and goes back in the control room.

**A/N: This was co-authored with Jillian13.2000 (she kind of took over at one point:-)).I didn't get reviews on the last chapter :-( Please, please, review on this one and the last of you can. Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36 Mia

**A/N: I woke up to FOUR reviews! Thank you for reviewing! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 36 Mia

I was so relieved when Zeke stopped Uriah. I love them both, they're family, but Uriah was taking it too far. From what I've heard Eric acted a lot differently before we got together. After I hug Zeke I go back to Eric. He's leaning on the kitchen counter waiting for me. I hug him tight. "Eric, I'm really sorry," I say.

"It's okay," he says quietly.

"Are you mad?"

He laughs a little. "No, I'm not mad. I'm actually kind of relieved. It's good to know that, maybe, I won't be totally hated anymore."

"Why is that, anyways?"

"Let's just say I've made some bad decisions in my life." I want to push it further, but I think better of it. "Mia, what's it like? In the Factionless," Eric asks.

"It's awful. There isn't much food, but there is plenty of disease. You start working as soon as you can. After my parents an my sister died me and my brother barely made it by."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"I don't know… I guess I'm guilty. I left him to fend for himself. He's only fifteen. Wait what day is it?"

"The ninth, why?"

"My brother turned sixteen today. He only has nine more months to endure. Then, I can apologize. He'll come to Dauntless. I know he will, because we always talked about which Faction we would be in if we could be. We both wanted to be Dauntless. He'll choose Dauntless and then he can meet you and he can hang out with Uriah and Zeke. He's just like them. They met last Visiting Day," I ramble on and on about Jason and I don't even realize how much I'm telling Eric. We're still standing in the same spot. He's leaning on the counter and we have our arms wrapped around each other. I just go on and on and Eric just listens. He strokes my hair and nods. At some point I start crying, but Eric doesn't move even though his shirt is probably soaking wet. I can't seem to stop talking and when I have nothing else to say I think about what I've told him. Everything. I just have him my life story. I told his about the people who beat me in the Factionless and the people who beat me in Dauntless. I told him about my mother and father. My sister and brother. I told him things I don't like to admit to myself.

"It's okay, Mia. You're safe now," Eric tells me. It's the first thing he's said since I started talking. "You should get some sleep." He leads me to his room. I lay in his bed. He may have stayed with me. He may not have. I fall asleep as my head hits the pillow.

**A/N: Did you like their heart to heart? Let me know in a review, please! Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37 Uriah

**A/N: Hello! **

Chapter 37 Uriah

After Zeke leaves I go back into my room. Marlene is still asleep. Lay back down next to her. I missed her while we were broken up. I still don't know what I did wrong. I forgot an anniversary or something. I love Marlene, I really do, but I'm not the kind of guy to remember stuff like that. I'm glad we're together again. She starts to move around, so I roll to look at her. Her eyes flutter open.

"Hey," she says shyly.

"Hey." She refuses to meet my gaze. "Marlene, are you okay?" She nods, but she still won't look at me. She's obviously uncomfortable being in bed with me. I get up, hoping to make her less uncomfortable. "Did you hear Zeke and I talking," I ask remembering what he said about her being in my bed.

"Um… well… maybe part of the conversation," she says. "I could only really hear Zeke talking you we're kind of quiet." I shake my head. 'I'm going to kill Zeke.'

"Marlene, Zeke was just being Zeke. I'm really sorry." She only nods, so I sit back down next to her. "That's not what's bothering you, is it." She shakes her head no. "Lynn?"

"I just can't believe I didn't see it."

"Mar, no one saw it. Not even Shauna."

"But, I was with Lynn all the time! She never said anything! And she never showed that she was unhappy. Well, it was Lynn she was always unhappy."

"Marlene, I really hate saying this because I loved Lynn. We all did, but she could have dealt with this in another way. She could have said something, but she never did." I expect her to be mad at me. To get up and leave. But once again Marlene surprises me by kissing me. It startles me at first, but soon I find myself kissing back. She pulls away, but doesn't look at me. She gets up.

"I have to go."

"Mar, I-," I begin.

"No Uri, I'll be back. I promise. There's just something I have to do," explains. I feel better when she says she'll be back. She starts to go, but I stop her.

"Marlene, what are doing?"

"Uriah, it's just a thing… I've got to do."

"Then, I'm going with you."

"No, Uri. I have to do it myself."

"Mar, please."

"Fine," she agrees. We walk out of my apartment together. She doesn't seem mad that I'm with her. She seems almost relieved. She leads us down some hallways I don't recognize, but I know exactly what we're doing when I see where she stops.

**A/N: Cliffie! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	38. Chapter 38 Uriah

**A/N: I am so very sorry about not posting yesterday! But I have a good exuse! First enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 38 Uriah

Marlene knocks on the door to Hector and Lynn's mom's apartment. I stand behind her with my hand on her shoulder. I don't even have to look at her to know she's crying. Lynn's mom opens the door.

"Marlene? What's wrong, honey," Mrs. Reed asks. Marlene doesn't answer, so she turns to me. "Uriah? What happened?"

"Mrs. Reed, we have something we need to show you," I answer. She gestures for us to come in. We sit down in their tiny living room. I just hand her the note. I'm really glad I came with Marlene, she never would have been able to do this herself. Mrs. Reed looks up from the note with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," I say.

"Thank you for bringing this, but I have to show Hector," she gestures towards the door. I nod and lead Marlene out. Once we're in the hallway she stops and turns towards me.

"Thank you, Uriah. I'm glad you came with me." I kiss her gently. She kisses me back, but then she pulls away. "Uriah," she states. It doesn't sound like a question.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear myself say your name." I smile. She kisses me, again. I pull away this time.

"Are you alright?"

"No," she says plainly. "And I don't think I ever will be again."

"Mar," I say. "You can't blame yourself for this."

"Uri, I know I shouldn't, but I do. I can't help it. It's okay, though."

"No it's not. Mar, you're going to worry yourself sick."

"Uriah, you don't need to worry about me."

"I can't help it!" I've had enough. She looks up at me. "Marlene, Lynn was our best friend and we lost her. I can't lose you, too."

"I'm not going to kill myself, Uriah."

"I know, but it's only been a day and your already not yourself. I love you, and I need YOU." She kisses me. I realize I just told her I love her. She pulls away.

"I love you, too, Uriah."

**A/N: Aww so sweet! I guess it would be sweeter if it were under better circumstances, but this is Divergent. Okay my excuse: I've written a whole story in two days! Exciting right? It is a Divergent fanfiction and I think it's pretty unique. I havent seen anything like it before, so you should check it out! It's about Zeke and Shauna in modern times. It's almost a Divergent High, but Tris, and the rest of transfers aren't in it. If it were "Divergent times" it would be the year between Four and Tris's initiations. It will be posted as soon as I find a title for it! I'll let you know when that is!**


	39. Chapter 39 Tris

**A/N: Hello again! Dying to find out about Tris and Tobias? Here you go!**

Chapter 38 Tris

After Caleb's blow up Tobias and I just left. I can't believe Caleb. I knew he had a temper, but I didn't think he would ever say those things about Tobias.

Tobias doesn't speak on the way to the tracks. We have to wait awhile before the train comes. He still won't speak. We hop on the train in silence. "My father," he spits the word, "did a great job on his cover up." I scoot closer to him. "What did you hear about me?"

"When?"

"After I left what did Marcus start saying?"

"Basically, what Caleb just said. He told everyone you had threatened him multiple times and you were always in fights after your mom died. He said you were crazy." He just shakes his head.

"Everyone believed him, because he was their leader."

"Pretty much."

"What about you, Tris? What did you believe?"

"I never really thought about it to much. After you left, you were just a story to me. That is until I met you again." He smiles as I lean into him. "I'm really sorry about Caleb."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have made us come." He sits up suddenly.

"Are you okay?"

"No. The train is slowing down and we're nowhere near the Dauntless compound."

"Is this the wrong train?"

"No it should be going to Dauntless, but it's going towards-" he jumps up and stands at the opening. He leans out of the car to see where we are and comes back in. "We have to jump. Now." I stand up.

"Why? Where is this train going?"

"Come on we need to jump right now!" I rush over to him. He grabs my hand as we jump out of the car and roll. I land on top of him. "Hey, there," he says. I laugh.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know. We were going the wrong way and I followed my instinct." I don't think he's telling me everything, but I don't question him. I look around to see we landed in an empty field. The road isn't to far away, so we start walking.

After a few minutes I decide I need to know what happened. "Tobias, what was wrong, really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tobias, please. What happened?"

"Okay, we were going towards the Factionless."

"Why couldn't we just get on another train?" He just shakes his head looking slightly embarrassed. "You were afraid to see your mom weren't you!?" I ask laughing.

"I am not afraid of my mother. I just really don't ever want to see her again." I wrap my arms around his waist as we walk. We walk for a long time before we make it to the tracks. We jump on and sit close together.

I touch my stomach. I still can't believe there's something growing in me. Tobias notices and puts his hand on mine. This baby scares me a million times more than my fear landscape did. How can something smaller than my fingernail scare me this much? Tobias must also notice my change in expression.

"Tris we're going to make this work."

"I know, but… it's still scary."

"Are going to have to go back to calling you seven?"

I laugh at his joke. "No." He squeezes me.

"Then, we're going to be fine." When we get back to the Compound we find that we've missed a lot. James said his first word making both Christina proud, because the word was mama, and Will proud, because it was early.

We walk through the Pit to our apartment when Zeke rushes up to us. "Hey, you've got to see something." We follow him back to his apartment where he hands us a note. I read it and when I'm done I have tears threatening to spill. Tobias kisses the top of my head. I'm shocked. Lynn didn't seem like that kind of person. She never said she was that unhappy with her life.

We thank Zeke for showing us and go back to our apartment. I'm upset about Lynn, but I'm sure Marlene and Shauna are taking it way worse.

"Tobias, I'm going to Marlene's apartment to see how she's doing. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I walk through the halls to Marlene's apartment. I knock on the door and wait. And wait. And wait. I realize she's probably not home, so I go to Uriah's apartment to ask where she is. I knock on his door. He doesn't answer, but I hear something. "Uri," I call through the door.

"Hang on a minute," he calls back. I wait and he answers the door in nothing but his underwear.

"God, Uriah! You couldn't have at least put pants on!" He looks down and shrugs.

"Eh," he says. I look at his tousled hair and become suspicious.

"Uri," I ask slowly. "Where's Marlene?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but I hear Marlene's voice.

"Uriah? Who's at the door?" His cheeks turn pink. My jaw drops.

"Never mind Uri. I'll come back later."

I hurry back to mine and Tobias's apartment. I rush in. Zeke is here.

"Hey," Tobias says. "How's Marlene doing?"

"Oh I think Marlene is doing_ JUST_ fine."

"She's not upset," he asks still not getting it.

"I'm sure she was, but I didn't get to talk to her. Besides I'm pretty sure Uriah has taken care of her." He gives me a look. "I interrupted them."

"Doing what?" I nod my head slightly.

"You know…"

"Oh God," he says disgusted.

"YES," Zeke shouts as he punches the air. "Finally!" I roll my eyes.

"You are disgusting," I tell him. He shrugs.

"I can't say I'm surprised. This afternoon they said they loved each other or something." He shrugs again. The subject changes. And after an hour Zeke gets up.

"I have to go find Shauna," he says and then he leaves. I sit back down on the couch and Tobias flops next to me.

"It's been a long day," he says.

"Yeah. Crazy." We go to bed not long after.

**A/N: First of all: Thanks for reading! Second of all: Review please! Third: I have a title for my Zeke and Shauna story! (Fast right?) You can thank Jillian13.2000 for giving it the title Savior! I will probably post the first chapter later today! Fourth: Jillian13.2000 (who has helped me out so much with this story!) is writing her own story! She says she probably won't post it for a while, but I have read the first few chapters and it's really good! Be on the lookout for A Walk in the Amusment Park! Thanks for reading my chapter and my incredibly long authors note!**


	40. Chapter 40 Mia

**A/N: Here's chapter 40. **

Chapter 40 Mia

I stand in my apartment alone. Eric is doing something for Max and Zeke and Uriah are doing stuff with Marlene and Shauna. I turn in the TV just for something to do. Someone knocks on my door, so I answer it.

"Hey," says Henry. I only know Henry from the tattoo parlor. He comes in often. Anyone with eyes can see he has a huge crush on me.

"Hey, Henry. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on this side of the compound and thought I'd drop by."

"How did you k ow this is where I live?"

"So how have you been," he asks completely ignoring my question.

"Umm, pretty good."

"That's good. So can I come in?"

"I don't really think that's a good idea." He tries to push past me, but I block him with the door.

"Come on, Mia," he says. "You know you like me."

"No Henry. You really should leave now," I say trying to close the door. He pushes it opened and grabs my waist. I push him away. "What the hell is your problem! I told you to leave!"

"But you know that you love me."

"Get out now!" He grabs me again, this time with more force. He kisses me full on the mouth. I pull away as quickly as I can and push him off. I look up to see Eric behind him.

"Mia," Eric asks.

"Eric, this isn't what it looks like."

"No, no that's fine whatever. I'll come back later with your stuff," he says. Then, he leaves. I punch Henry in the nose and tell him to get lost. This time he does. I shut my apartment door and cry on the couch. It's not fair. It wasn't my fault. I want to be angry at Eric for overreacting, but I can't because I would act the same way. I thought I was finally ahead in life! I thought it was finally my turn to have a good life. I guess not.

**A/N: It pained me to write this chapter! Please review! BaileyBoo1207 you haven't reviewed in a while, but you're a bigger shipper of Mia and Eric than I am! Tell me what you think!**


	41. Chapter 41 Eric

**A/N: Thank you BaileyBoo for your reveiw! Here's Eric's chapter!**

Chapter 41 Eric

It's been almost a week since I broke up with Mia and I still can't believe how stupid I was. I believed she loved me. I thought she was perfect. But there she was kissing some guy! I can't believe her! I walk in to the bar and sit down.

"Hey, Eric, haven't seen you here in awhile," the bar owner, Matt, says.

"Yeah, been busy I guess," I say. Matt is the one person who doesn't totally despise me. He doesn't exactly like me, but he tolerates me. He sets down my drink and I'm about to take a sip when I see a familiar head of brown hair at the other end of the bar. She has her head in her arms that are folded on the table. She looks like she been here for awhile with the number of glasses in front of her. I get up and sit back down next to her. "Mia," I ask quietly. Her head moves a little. "Mia," I ask again. She looks up this time.

"Eric," she slurs. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" She doesn't seem to notice I didn't answer her.

"Well, I felt really bad about what happened, so I came here to feel better," it's barely coherent.

"And how did that work out?"

"I feel really sick now and I feel even worse about what's-his-name kissing me. I'm really sorry, Eric," she says now crying a little. As much as I'm still angry with her it hurts me to see her this way.

"I'm going to take you home now, okay?" She nods and I help her up. She holds on to my arm while I support her as we walk. I walk is through some mostly unused hallways to her apartment. She speaks quietly and incoherently. But one thing I can understand is 'I'm sorry' over and over again she says it.

We get to her apartment and I unlock it using the key she gave me a few weeks ago. We get in and I help her get to bed. Before I leave I hear her whisper 'I'm sorry' one more time.

After all that I decide I should hear her story. I can't bare to leave her here by herself, so I sleep on her couch. I wake up around six and realize after last night there is no way she's getting up before noon. I leave her a note in case she wakes up and then I head to the cafeteria to eat. Around nine I head back to Mia's apartment.

She's still asleep, so I occupy myself until she wakes up. When she finally does she comes out out of her room taking slow and heavy steps. I sit on her couch trying to look casual. She walks to her kitchen area not even noticing me. She gets a glass of water and pops two headache pills. She turns slightly and sees me. She jumps.

"What the hell, Eric!? Why would you scare me like that? Wait why are you even here? Did you just come to drop off my stuff?"

"No, you really don't remember do you?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

I gesture for her to sit next to me. She does looking very uncomfortable. "I wanted to hear your side of the story."

"Why? So you can find some way to blame me?" This hurts me.

"No, I really want to know what happened."

She must believe me because she says, "Eric, he kissed me! He kept trying to grab me and fought him off until the kiss. I tried to fight him off then too but he was too strong! He forced me! You have to believe me!" She looks like she going to go on, but I put my finger on her lips to stop her.

"I believe you," I say. Then, I kiss her. She kisses me back, but then pulls away.

"Um, what exactly happened… last night?" I laugh.

"Well, I found you passed out at the bar. Then, I took you home and slept on your couch." She nods.

"If you were so mad at me, then why did you take care of me?"

"You said something that got my attention." She quickly looks up at me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. And some other things as well, but I couldn't tell you what they were. And I'm sorry, too. I overreacted." She wraps her arms around me. "I missed you, Mia," I whisper.

"I missed you, too, Eric."

**A/N: I couldn't keep them apart for long! I hope you liked it! Tell me in a review! One more thing, my second fanfiction is up! I changed to name from Savior to Saved! Check it out and tell me what you think!**


	42. Chapter 42 Zeke

**A/N: Really short chapter**

Chapter 42 Zeke

Everyone has been really depressed and stressed out lately, so I've decided we need to lighten the mood with a party. I had to request permission to use the Pit but it got cleared this morning. I open the door of my apartment and see not only Shauna, but also Tris, Marlene and Christina.

"Hey, gals," I say.

"Good-bye Zeke," Shauna snaps. Apparently they were talking about something important. I raise my arms in defense and go into our bedroom. After a while of twiddling my thumbs Shauna comes in and says I can come out. I walk back into the living room and see everyone is still here.

"Hi, again," I say. I get a round of 'hellos' this time. "I wanted to let you ladies know I will be throwing a party this Saturday in the Pit." A round of 'greats' and 'sures' follow. After this they all leave. I turn to Shauna.

"So what were you guys talking about," I ask.

"We were talking to Tris about the baby." I nod.

"So, Shauna are you going to help me plan the party?"

"Sure," she says with a shrug. We stay up all night talking and planning. This going to be good.

**A/N: Not really much in this chapter, but the party sences are coming up! I want to give a little update on where I am writing wise. I'm almost done writing the story! There will be 60-70 chapters and a prologue! Tell me what you thought about the introduction to the party and what you look forward to seeing in the party scences!**


	43. Chapter 43 Uriah

**A/N: Here's chapter 43!**

Chapter 43 Uriah

I open the door and find Zeke there. I'm so glad it isn't Tris again. God that was embarrassing.

"Hello Uriah," he says wiggling his eyebrows. I put my face in my hand and groan.

"Did Tris tell everyone!?"

"Just me and Four."

"Ugh," I moan. "Why?"

"She was freaking out and we asked her what happened. So how was Ms. Holden?"

"Zeke I am not talking to you about this."

"Oh was it bad?"

"Get out of my apartment."

"Fine, but before I go there is going to be a huge part in the Pit on Saturday."

"Great now leave."

"Fine I'm going," he says as walks out the door. Maybe a party wouldn't be such a bad idea.

There's another knock on my door. "Great. Just what I need someone else to ask me about it," I mutter. I open the door and see Marlene.

"Hey," she says with a smile.

"Hey, you," I say kissing her. "So where have you been lately?"

"Well, mostly with Shauna and Tris and Christina. They all think I'm still really upset about Lynn."

"So you aren't?"

"Well, not anymore." She kisses me. I smile.

"Did you hear about Zeke's big party?"

"Yeah he told us all about it yesterday."

"So are you going?"

"Are you kidding? Me miss a party," she says with a laugh. I laugh too.

"So are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nothing, you want to do something?"

"Sure, like what," she asks.

"I don't know what is there to do on a Thursday night?"

"There's a new tattoo I've been thinking of getting, you want to come with me?"

"Alright." I grab my jacket and we go to Tori's shop.

"Hey Marlene," Tris says. "Hey… Uriah," she says awkwardly.

I scowl at her. "Hello, Tris," I say stiffly. She rolls her eyes.

"Uri, get over it. It's not the worst thing in the world."

"It is when you told Zeke.!"

"And since when do you care what your brother thinks?"

"I don't care what he thinks I care who he tells!" Marlene glares at me

"What do you mean," she asks me.

"Mar, that's not what I mean," I try to explain.

"Whatever," she says. She walks over to Tori so she can get her tattoo done.

"You see what you did, Tris!"

"Me!? You're the one who didn't think about how she would take that!"

"Well if you hadn't come to my apartment the other day none of the would've happened!" I've gone to far. Tris's eyes fill with tears. She quickly wipes her eyes. And goes back to doing what she was before Marlene and I came in. "Tris, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"No Uri, sorry I'm overreacting," she apologizes. "Stupid hormones," she adds with a laugh. I forgot she was pregnant. You can't really tell, yet, so it's easy to forget.

"We cool," I ask.

"Of course. Now go talk to Mar," she says. I take her advice and go sit by Marlene.

"Hey," I say.

"Look Uriah, I," she starts.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that. I just meant I didn't want the whole compound to know."

"It's okay," she sits up a little and kisses my cheek. I smile down at her. I screwed up with two girls within ten minutes of each other, and fixed it! I think I broke Zeke's record.

**A/N: Not my best chapter in my opinion. Tell me what you thought! And to respond to BaileyBoo's review on chapter 41: How does Meric sound? It's sounded really strange when I first thought of it, but it's starting to grow on me. Tell me what you think! And to your review on 42 (that I literally just recieved): There will be plenty for you to look forward to!**


	44. Chapter 44 Tobias

Chapter 44 Tobias

"Zeke, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Of course it's a good idea! I mean when isn't a party a good idea," he says. I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea. "So are you coming it what?"

"Fine," I say.

"Great. Now if you will excuse me I have planning to do." I roll my eyes as I shut the door. I sit back on my couch and the door opens again.

"Hey," Tris says as she walks in.

"Hey," I respond.

"Did you know Eric and Mia are dating?"

"What? Eric... has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah I was talking to Uriah and Marlene today and that's what they said."

"And Zeke and Uriah are just okay with it?"

"Uri said he wasn't happy with it but Zeke is okay with it , apparently," she explains.

"Wow." I start to think about Eric's behavior the last couple of weeks. I haven't really heard him yell in a while. He's actually been really calm. I'm shocked that someone would like him.

"So, did you hear about Zeke's big party," I ask.

"Yeah, are we going to go?"

"I told Zeke I would. You don't have to, but it will be fun."

"Yeah I'm sure it will." I kiss her. She kisses me back. I brush my lips against her cheek. I feel her smile. So I kiss her again.

"Tobias," she mumbles.

"Hmm."

"We have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes."

"Can't we skip it," I ask. She laughs.

"No we have to go." I pull away.

"Fine." She laughs again.

"Come on," she says grabbing my hand. "Let's go." We walk all the way down to the Infirmary and into Tris's doctors office. She sits down in her hospital gown she had to put on. I sit in the chair next to her and we wait. The doctor comes in and sits down in her chair. I didn't catch her name.

"Okay,Tris. How are you feeling?"

"Right now? Pretty good," she says nervously.

"Relax," the doctor says. "Everything looks 'pretty good'." I hear Tris sigh in relief. I smile inwardly at her nervousness. I hold her hand and squeeze lightly. The doctor turns to me. "Never thought I would have you in my office, Four."

"Neither did I, really," I say with a laugh. I squeeze Tris's hand again to let her know that shouldn't offend her. She smiles at me. The doctor laughs at us.

"Well, you two need to come back in two weeks. You can go as soon as you get changed, Tris." She gets up and leaves. Tris changes and we go back to the apartment.

"So what do you want to do now," I ask her.

"Hmm can we just eat and come home? I'm really tired," she says.

"Sure. Lets go." We go down to the cafeteria, get some food and sit down. Christina and Will sit down with James and we are soon joined by Uriah and Marlene. Zeke and Shauna sit down, too. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mia and Eric talking. She seems to be asking him about something and he looks skeptical. They start walking towards our table and when they get close enough I hear Mia say, "Come on, Eric. They won't bite." She sits down next to Uriah and Eric sits awkwardly between her and Zeke. We all stare at Eric. Uriah has his mouth wide opened.

"Shut your mouth, Uri, you'll catch flies," Mia says. I can't help, but to give a small chuckle along with Zeke. Everyone is still glaring at Eric except Mia, obviously, and, surprisingly, Zeke. Shauna now looks at Zeke who is just sitting there eat his hamburger. She nudges him. He looks at her and she nods towards Eric, he looks at Eric.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," Eric returns. I stare at them. Everyone continues to stare. Eric looks really uncomfortable, but Mia looks perfectly happy with the situation. Christina is the first to move. She picks up James and leaves. Will gets up, too. He starts to leave, but turns around.

"I'm all for giving your second chance, but I can't forget what you did to Christina. You have to prove you've changed," Will says and then he turns on his heel and goes.

Mia turns to Eric. "What did you do to her?" He opens his mouth, but Tris cuts him off.

"He hung her over the Chasm," she says through gritted teeth. Mia glares at Eric. He looks down, but gets up suddenly.

"I told you this was a bad idea, Mia!" He storms off. Mia gives us an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry, guys. For everything." She runs after him.

"Well that couldn't have been anymore awkward," Zeke says.

"Zeke, you're okay with this," I ask.

"Not really, but I can't really tell her what to do. She is almost twenty-one and he's actually an okay guy when he isn't yelling or scowling or... you know hurting people." He shrugs. We fall into small, short conversations here and there. Not long after Tris and I go.

I unlock the apartment door and open it for her and she goes to take a shower before bed. I lay down on the bed to think, but before Tris comes out of the bathroom I fall asleep.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought of this awkward moment!**


	45. Chapter 45 Mia

**A/N: Meric chapter!**

Chapter 45 Mia

I guess Eric was right. That was a bad idea to sit with everyone. I knock on his apartment door. "Eric, unlock the door!" It swings open.

"You have a key," he says.

"Yeah, but I preferred you come get the door." He turns away from me and sits on his couch.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea."

"I know, but now I know why they hate you."

"Great now you're on their side."

"No, I'm not. I know that's not you anymore, but they have good reason not to like you."

"I know," he says quietly.

"I mean you hung Christina over the Chasm. You called a kids suicide honorable, and you made Four throw knives at Tris's head just because you knew he liked her!"

"That's not true! I had no idea about them!" I shake my head.

"I doesn't matter that's cruel. And that has nothing to do with bravery."

"I know," he says again. I sit next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. "Well now you know the bad decisions I've made. Where does that leave us," he asks. I look up at him.

"You swear that isn't and never will be you again?"

"Never," he whispers. I kiss him.

"Then, I still love you," I whisper against his lips. He breaths out. He was worried. "What did you think my answer would be," I ask laughing.

"Honestly, I've done worse things then you know. I was a little afraid you wouldn't be able to live with it." I kiss him again.

"If you can live with my baggage from the Factionless then I can live with your bad decisions. We can just be broken together."

**A/N: So sweet! Tell me what you think!**


	46. Chapter 46 Zeke

**A/N: The party begims...**

Chapter 46 Zeke

"Okay. Everything looks good, guys!" We spent all yesterday and most of today setting up for the party tonight. It's going to be huge.

Three full bars, two stages for live music, and a huge dance floor. This is going down in Dauntless history and I planned it all! Shauna and Four helped, too, but those are just minor details.

"Zeke, come on we have to get ready," Shauna says. We walk back to the apartment and get ready. At seven Shauna comes out to the living room in a stunning black dress.

"Wow," is all I mange to get out. She smiles.

"You like?" I nod because I can't speak. She laughs at me and grabs my hand to start pulling me out the door.

"Wait, wait, wait," I say.

"What," she asks. I spin her around.

"I don't think I let you out looking like that." She laughs again.

"Come on we're going to be late to _YOUR_ party." We walk to the Pit and I see people have already started arriving. Here we go.

**A/N: Here we go, indeed. Tell me what you think!**


	47. Chapter 47 Tris

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the first look at the real party!**

Chapter 47 Tris

Christina insisted on dressing me for the party, because she's not going. She wanted (as always) to put me in her shortest dress. I refused, but she still wanted to dress me. I put on the least amount of make up she would let me and the longest dress she had. It still didn't reach my knees. She did, however, let me wear flats instead of heels. She curled my hair and force-painted my fingernails black. I actually look pretty good. I go back to my apartment and Tobias is wait for me in his black dress shirt. His eyes get wide when he sees me. I feel myself blush.

He clears his throat. "You look great." I grab his hand and we walk down to the Pit. It's already pretty crowded. I'm not sure if it's because of the shortness of my dress or the bulge on my stomach, but I can feel people staring at me. I feel my cheeks get red. Tobias puts his arm protectively around me as we walk through the Pit to find Zeke. We find him and see he's already stumbling a little.

"Hey! You guys made it," he says. I cough at the smell of his breath and try to wave it away. Tobias waves at the smell, too.

"Isn't early to have started shots," Tobias asks. Zeke just laughs hysterically and walks away. Tobias shakes his head. I look up at him and he laughs a little.

"You're friends are going to expect you to join them," I say a little disappointed. He kisses the top of my head.

"Well that's just too bad for them," he says making me smile. It's not that I don't like Tobias's friends, it's the opposite really. I've heard them talking about he was much more "fun" before he and I started dating. I feel bad about it really and I've tried to talk to him about it, but he just tells me he prefers me anyways.

"Tobias, just because I can't drink doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun." He laughs.

"Tris it's fine. Besides, I don't feel like forgetting seeing you like this." I blush again. "You really do look beautiful," he whispers.

"You look great, too."

"Let's go dance," he says pulling me.

"You know I don't like dancing," I whine.

"Come on," he insists.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! **


	48. Chapter 48 Mia

**A/N: Will Eric join the party?**

Chapter 48 Mia

"Come on, Eric," I whine. "It'll be my first party in Dauntless. Ever really."

"Do you really want a repeat of what happened at dinner the other day?"

"It won't be like that. Everyone's drunk anyway!"

"Okay, fine," he sighs.

"Thank you, thank you." I kiss his cheek.

"How old are you, again," he asks sarcastically. I laugh.

"Shut up and get ready." I put on some make-up and a black dress. Eric comes out in a dark dress shirt and pants.

"You look great," he says smiling.

"Thanks, let's go," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. We make down to the Pit and see it's packed. There's live music and a big dance floor. There are lights everywhere. It's amazing. I turn to Eric. "Is this what it's always like," I ask him grinning like a little kid. He laughs.

"They're normally only this big on special occasions, but more or less yeah." I grin wider. I pull him to the dance floor. "Do you want something to drink," he asks.

"Sure," I say. We leave the floor and go to one of the bars. I start to wander around and I find my friends Kendall and Rosy.

"Hey," Kendall says. Her short brown hair has been dyed purple on the ends.

"Hey," I reply.

"I didn't think you would come. You've been so busy with you're mystery man. Are you going to tell us who he is," Rosy asks. Her dark, wavy hair is tied up in a bun.

"Oh well, if you really want I guess you can meet him. You have to promise to keep an open mind, though. I've gotten enough judgement from my cousins." They look at me skeptically, but nod. I turn and see Eric is already coming toward us. He makes it to us and hands me my drink.

"Thanks," I say. I look at Kendall and Rosy. They're stifling laughter.

"That's a great joke," Kendall says.

"Yeah how much did you have to pay him for that," Rosy says now laughing. I feel my face get red with anger. I grab Eric's arm and pull him away.

"Wait Mia," one of them calls. I turn around.

"You're seriously dating Eric," Kendall asks totally ignoring he's right there.

"Yes and if you have a problem with it then that's your problem."

"No, no it's just going to be hard to get used to," Rosy says. "Come on you guys can hang out with us." I'm sure neither one is very happy about it, but I'm glad they're trying at least.

"Hey T.J.," I greet Kendall's boyfriend.

"Hey," he says. His blonde hair and blue eyes washed out in all the colored lights.

"Hi John," I say to Rosy's boyfriend. He has long, dark hair and brown eyes that look even darker.

"Hey Mia," he says. Both boys stop short when they see Eric. This is going to take some time. Eric sits down looking really uncomfortable. It is slightly better than dinner, but only because Rosy and Kendall ignore him and talk to their boyfriends and each other.

"Eric, we can go if you want," I whisper. He nods."Bye guys," I say annoyed.

I walk back to Eric's apartment with him. "I'm sorry about them. They're really great when you get to know them."

"It's okay," he says. "It's not your fault or theirs." He looks a little defeated. I kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for trying." He smiles a little, but it's not his real smile. I kiss him again. He turns and kisses my lips. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. I pull away. "Feel better," I ask.

"Oh yes."

**A/N: Poor Eric. As much as I love him, I must admit he did this to himself. Tell me how you think he'll make it up to everyone! **


	49. Chapter 49 Tris

**A/N: Last party chapter!**

Chapter 49 Tris

After Tobias makes me dance we go back to a table to sit. "That was fun," he says.

"Are you insane? That was awful." He laughs.

"Okay that was pretty bad," he admits. I kiss his cheek.

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. We were both equally as bad." I laugh and kiss him again. He kisses me back. I lean back in the booth and rest my head on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep, because I'm awoken by Tobias whispering my name. I sit up.

"What?" He laughs.

"My shoulder hurts, that's what."

"How very rude," I kid. He laughs again and kisses my head. I look around and wonder how I slept through the noise.

"I'm going to get some water. I'll be back." He gets up and walks away. I look around. Uriah stumbles up to my table with an annoyed looking Marlene behind him.

"Hey Tris," Marlene says.

"Hey, Mar," I say. "Is he…"

"Trashed? Yes," she answers. "I'm supposed to 'watch' him while Shauna 'watches' Zeke."

"I see," I say.

"And is Four…"

"No, he refuses since I can't."

"Oh because of the baby? That's kind of sweet if you think about it."

"Yeah, I guess." She sits across from me. Uriah has occupied himself talking to the air next to him. She looks and rolls her eyes.

"What's wrong Tris?"

"Nothing. It's just… hard getting used to the idea that I'm going to be mother." She laughs.

"The first place ranking initiate with seven fears is afraid of her kid?" I laugh.

"I never said that."

"How is Four taking it?"

"Great actually. He seems to be pretty excited, but… you know… it's not really something either of us thought would happen."

"You guys will be fine." Uriah trips over his own feet making us both jump. "Okay, I've got to take him home. Bye, Tris."

"Bye, Mar. Bye, Uri." Marlene picks him up and half pulls, half supports Uriah as the walk away. Tobias has been gone for a while, so I go to look for him. He isn't anywhere around the bar which worries me. I look around and still don't see him. I bump into Shauna.

"Hey have you seen, Four anywhere," I ask her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I had to take him away from you," she laughs. "I couldn't hold Zeke up, so he's helping him home. I was supposed to come tell you, but I couldn't find you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Should I wait for him or did he go home?"

"He said he would come back for you."

"Okay thanks,again, Shauna." I go back to the table and wait. I start to worry after another twenty minutes of waiting, but he comes back.

"Hey, I thought you would've left by now," he says.

"Shauna said you were coming back so I waited. What took so long?"

"Oh Zeke threw up all over me, so I had to go change." I scoot away from him.

"Ew."

"Come on people are starting to leave." He grabs my hand and we walk back to the apartment. I get changed and so does he. I fall asleep with his arm around me.

**A/N: So this the end of the party! It doesn't seem like I put enough of it in the story. I may write more of it if you guys tell me thats what you want! If not you will soon see the effects of a party like this ;-) **


	50. Chapter 50 Tobias

**A/N: Rabecka99, I cannot thank you enough for your review. It stung a little to hear its become dry and boring, but I needed to hear it and I never would have known if you hadn't reviewed! There are a few things in the next few chapters that I hope you think are a little less predictable. Again, I can't thank you enough and I would love some more reviews like that! I love all reviews (even if it's only a few words), but review long reviews (good or not so good) really help me out!**

Chapter 50 Tobias

I feel so bad about lying to Tris, but I couldn't tell her what I was really doing. I did have to take Zeke home, but on the way there he told me all about his stupid plan. Marlene, and Uriah were going to distract Tris while Shauna messed up our apartment. She did and when I got there it look like I had been in there with someone else. There was lipstick all over the pillows and lamps were knocked over. I'm sure it was just a joke they came up with while they were tipsy, but it could have ruined everything with me and Tris. I cleaned it up as quickly as could, scrambling to pick things up and change the sheets.

Tris wakes up and rolls over to see me. "Morning," she says.

"Hey," I say.

"What are we doing today?"

"Uh I don't know. No ones going to be up at," I look at the clock. "Nine."

"Hm we could just stay here all day," she suggests.

"Sounds good to me," I say kissing her. She push me away.

"That's not what I meant," she says laughing. "This place is a mess. We should clean it up." I roll my eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Come on." She gets up.

"Fine," I say getting up, too. We start picking things up and putting them away. After and hour or so she goes to make the bed.

"Tobias," she calls.

"What?" She comes out holding a pillow.

"What the hell is this!?" She flips it over revealing lipstick stains.

"Tris, I can explain. Promise you won't be mad," I say as calmly as I can.

"Is it something I should be mad about?" Her eyes fill with tears.

"Not at me. Look it was Zeke's stupid idea of a joke."

"Oh really!?"

"Yes, Tris please calm down."

"W-why? Why would you do this to me?!" She turns around. I walk up behind her.

"Tris, I didn't do anything. I swear."

"I just don't think I can believe you." She walks out the apartment. Leaving me.

**A/N: Sad chapter, but I hope you liked it. One hundred thousand thank you's to Rabecka99 and of course to everyone else who has reviewed!**


	51. Chapter 51 Tris

**A/N: Really short chapter.**

Chapter 51 Tris

I can't believe he would do this to me. He knows how much I love him. I'm having his baby. Why would he cheat on me. I knock on Christina's door.

"Tris, what's wrong," Chris asks when she opens the door.

"Four was… cheating on me," I say between sobs. She puts he arm around me and guides me into her apartment. I sit on her couch.

"Tris are you sure." I nod.

"His excuse was Zeke played a joke on him to make it look like he was cheating." I continue to cry.

"Tris, I don't know. That would make sense and Four doesn't seem like that kind of person." I don't say anything. "Tris, your welcome to stay here as long as you want, but I think you should let Four explain." She picks up James and says he needs a bath. They go in to her bathroom and I fall asleep on her couch.

I am shaken awake by Christina about an hour later.

"Tris, Four is here to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk him."

"Come on he really wants to see you."

"I'm sorry,but I can't talk to him right now."

"Tris," I hear him call. I get up and go to Christina's extra room and slam the door.

**A/N: So as I've mentioned before I write all my chapters pretty far in advance before I post them. I have have 58 1/4 completed and I'm figuring there will be closer to 70 or 80 chapters. I am also working on making them more suspenseful and interesting. Thanks for the reviews and they help me out a lot! Thanks for reading!**


	52. Chapter 52 Christina

Chapter 52 Christina

Tris has been here for three days. It's not a bad thing. She doesn't interfere with anything. It's like she isn't here, but she needs to talk to Four. I've seen him around and he's miserable with out her and she can't live with out him. He's come by to talk to her a few times, but she refuses to talk to him. There's another knock on the door. Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, and Uriah stand there.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves," I tell them.

"We know," Marlene says. "It was just supposed to be joke! We didn't mean for them to break up!"

"Well, thanks to you, she refuses to believe him or talk to him or even look at him. She is miserable and he is no better!"

"Can we see her?"

"If she'll talk to you. Hang on." I knock on the spare room "Tris?" She opens the door. "You have visitors." She comes out to living room.

"Tris, we're really sorry," Uriah says.

"What are talking about," she asks uncertainly.

"I told you she didn't believe him," I tell them in a bored voice.

"Tris, Four is telling the truth. He wasn't cheating on you. I was my bad idea, I'm sorry," Zeke says.

"Look I know your his friends and you want to help him out, but this is his own fault," she says. She turns to leave.

"Wait," Shauna says. "Tris, it's my lipstick. I'm the one who messed up the apartment. I'm so sorry."

"Your not just trying to help him? You guys really did this?" They all look down and nod. "Why would you do that?"

"Honestly? I don't know. We were all drunk and thought it was a good idea. We're all really, really sorry," Marlene says. Tris doesn't say anything. She just runs out the door.

"Well, that went better than expected," Zeke say obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"You're not off the hook, yet," I tell them.

"What do you mean," Shauna asks.

"Tris doesn't take these things lightly. I'd watch out if I were you."

**A/N: Christina give good advice. They should watch out. Pregnant+angry= not looking good for them. How will she get her revenge? Let me know your guess in a review!**


	53. Chapter 53 Tris

**A/N: The makeup!**

Chapter 53 Tris

I bang on Tobias's door. I know I probably look awful. Wearing an old t-shirt and black sweat pants and my eyes are probably puffy and red from crying. The door swings open and Tobias steps back a little when he sees me. I give him a pleading look and he opens the door wider for me to come in. I sit on his couch.

It feels so strange being back here after trying to convince myself I never would be, but it's also comforting. He just stands there as if not believing I'm here again. "Wha-what's wrong," he asks awkwardly. I don't know what to tell him. 'I'm so sorry our friends framed you for cheating on me. Please take me back I love you and I can't raise our kid on my own.' That sounds awful.

"I… I don't… I'm so…" I can't find the words that will make any of this better. Why didn't I believe him in the first place? "Tobias, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should have trusted you… I … I'm just sorry." I look down at my bare feet. I forgot to put shoes on before I ran here. Tobias hooks his finger and puts it under my chin. He pulls up lightly so I have to look at him. I try not to look in his eyes. The eyes that chew through me and know all my secrets. The eyes that have seen too much for how old they are. The eyes I fell in love with, but I do look in his eyes. I can feel myself melt inside. They make me feel safe and loved, but I don't know now. I don't know if he'll still love me.

"I'm glad you're home," he says kissing me. I find myself melting into his kiss and warm embrace. "I missed you so much," he whispers. I feel myself start to cry again.

"I missed you, too," I whisper back.

"I can't believe it's only been three days. It felt like three lifetimes." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me.

"I'm so sorry I ever left. I love you, so much." He squeezes me.

"I love you, too." We stay like that for a long time just saying how much we love and missed each other. I can't believe I'm back. At Christina's I tried so hard to tell myself he was a bad person that never really loved me, but now I know. He did and does love me more than I ever thought because he still does after I walked out on him over something stupid. "So how are we going to get revenge."

"Oh, I have a plan."

**A/N: It's Tris and Tobias they had to get back together! What is Tris's plan? Guess in a review! Thanks for reading!**


	54. Chapter 54 Zeke

**A/N: Tris's Revenge! **

Chapter 54 Zeke

I wake up and try to roll over and put my arm around Shauna, but I can't move. I open my eyes and I don't see our bedroom. "Shauna," I whisper.

"What," she groans. She tries to roll over, but she can't either. I turn my head and see she's bound by ropes. I look down and see I am too. But where are we? I lift my head as far as I can and see we're on the train tracks. I turn my head the other way and see Uriah and Marlene are here too. I start to panic.

"Where are we," I hear Uriah ask.

"We're tied to the train tracks," I tell him. I here Marlene and Shauna gasp.

"How the hell did that happen," Uriah yells.

Marlene speaks up. "You guys don't think Tris and Four did this, do you," she asks quietly.

"No way Four wouldn't do that to us."

"Remember what Christina said about Tris not taking our joke lightly," Shauna says.

"No, no way. This isn't even happening it's just a dream and I'm going to wake up in just a minute," I say.

"Zeke, honey, I don't think you're dreaming," Shauna says.

"Was what we did really that bad," Uriah says. "Bad enough they want to kill us."

"No they must be insane," Marlene says trying to comfort Uriah. I stop listening to the conversation and start trying to get out of the situation. I know trains come by here every two hours, but we have no way of knowing what time it is now. A train could come at any moment and would go right over us. I try to undo the knots on the rope but I can't. And we're all spaced out far enough that we can't untie each other. This was planned carefully and followed through flawlessly. The ground begins to vibrate beneath me. A train is coming. The others stop talking. This is it. If I crane my neck I can faintly see the train. Shauna and Marlene are crying. Uri is trying to hold it together. How could they do this to us? We broke them up for three days, so they decide to kill us?

The train isn't far now. Just a few minutes before it'll run over us. One minute. Forty seconds. Thirty. Twenty. I shut my eyes and brace myself for the end.

But it doesn't come. I open my eyes. The train is gone. We're no longer tied down to the tracks. I look around and recognize this room as the fear landscape. Shauna, Marlene and Uriah look around, too. We stand up and exit the fear landscape. Tris and Four are waiting outside for us.

"Did you have fun," Tris asks. Shauna looks like she's going to kill her. She lunges forward, but I restrain her.

"Shauna, we deserved it. Calm down."

"We deserved to be killed," she snaps at me.

"They didn't kill us. It was a simulation." Uriah is already laughing about it. Marlene still looks a little upset.

I turn to Four. "Nice job," I tell him.

"Not mine." He looks at Tris.

"You. You did all that," I ask her incrediously.

"Yes, and that will teach all of you not to mess with me or Four ever again." I have to hand it to her, she scared me.

Shauna has calmed down now and so has Marlene.

"So we're all even now? No more breaking people up or scaring us for life," I ask everyone. They all agree and Shauna and I head home.

**A/N: Yay they're all friends, again! Did you like Tris and Four's revenge? Let me know! **


	55. Chapter 55 Tobias

**A/N: I have a lot to say, so I'll leave for the end. Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 55 Tobias

It's been a few days since Tris's "revenge" and everyone is forgiven. Tris is almost two months pregnant now. The doctor, who I learned is Dr. Williams, says we should start coming in every week and that everything is looking good.

There's only seven months left. That's not a lot if you really think about it. I'm starting to worry because we don't have anything for it and our apartment is really small. And of course there is always my nagging fear of being like Marcus.

"Tobias," Tris whispers. "Are you still awake?" I turn over.

"Yes," I say and kissing her cheek.

"Did you hear that noise?" I laugh. She's been really paranoid lately. The doctor says it's all part of her pregnancy.

"No, Tris, there was no noise. Go back to sleep."

"I swear there was a noise. Please just go check."

"Okay," I say getting up. I walk to the kitchen and see a dark figure "Zeke," I ask whisper-yelling. He turns around. "What the hell are you doing here at two in the morning!? How did you even get in!?"

"I'm freaking out, man, I am freaking out," he says.

"What happened?"

"It's Shauna, man. There's something wrong with her. She's throwing up, and yelling at me all the time, well that's not really new, but I looked in the trash. She's late. I think she's pregnant." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Zeke, one: you don't know for sure and two: isn't a good thing your wife is pregnant?"

"Not when I'm the father!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Who would you like to be the father, Zeke," I ask sarcastically.

"I don't mean it like that. It's just I'm not ready to be a dad! There's a lot I still want to do."

"Like what the only thing you haven't done is stay sober for an entire weekend."

"Shut up! I'm trying figure this out." I roll my eyes. "I can't be a father, but there's no way Shauna will give up the baby. So I just have to disappear!"

"Zeke, that's not what you want. Did you think you'd just never have kids?"

"Well, kinda."

"Zeke, you disappearing isn't going to change the fact Shauna's going to have a baby, _if_ she really is pregnant. All it will do is leave Shauna heartbroken and your kid without a father." He looks at me in shock.

"But-," he starts.

"There's nothing to but about. Now go home and talk to Shauna about this." He starts to leave.

"Thanks, man," he says when he gets to the door.

"Yeah, well you owe me. Mostly because now I have to change the locks or Tris will freak out." He laughs and walks out the door. I go back to my room.

I lay down next to Tris and see she fell back asleep. I laugh to myself. "I guess the urgency of the situation has come and gone," I whisper in her ear. She jolts up, hitting me in the nose.

"You scared me," she says. I laugh despite my nose.

"Your shadow scares you." She looks at me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just go back to sleep." She lays back down and I follow.

"Wait, what was the noise?"

"Zeke," I say simply.

"How did he get into our apartment?"

"I don't know, it's Zeke."

"What did he want?"

"He just wanted to talk about something."

"At two in the morning?"

"Tris, I love you, but I'm really tired and my nose hurts. Can we please talk about this in the morning?"

"Yeah, okay." I turn over and fall asleep.

**A/N: Okay so here we go: THANK YOU! I got so many reviews on the last chapter! I had NO idea you guys would like it so much! I really thought it would bomb and you guys would figure it out right away! I'm really glad you all enjoyed it so much. Thanks again and let me know how you liked this chapter! Did you see this coming? One more thing: I'm sorry about my updating. It has been a crazy couple of days. Review please!**


	56. Chapter 56 Tris

**A/N: These last couple of days have been so busy, so please just bare with me. I'm working on this story and my other story and I have a life (kind of). Things are just crazy right now and I'm sorry about my updates.**

Chapter 56 Tris

Two months in. I'm huge, I jump at everything, I go to the bathroom every five minutes, and I can't sleep comfortably anymore. Being pregnant sucks. But I can't wait to be a mom! Oh yeah, the mood swings are bad too.

"Tris! Come on," Christina calls.

"Christina let me sleep," I mumble. I open my eyes a little. I see her standing over me and behind her I see Tobias leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, smiling. I glare at him. He raises his arms in defense and slips out of our bedroom. I turn onto my back and look at Christina.

"Why do I have to get up?"

"We have to plan for my wedding!"

"Oh right! Chris I'm sorry. I forgot. Come back in like twenty minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Fine, but no going back to sleep." She leaves and I, reluctantly, get up. I take a shower and get dressed.

I see Tobias sitting on our bed and I sit next him. I kiss his cheek and he snaps out of whatever daydream he was in. "Hey, you," he says.

"Hey." He kisses me. I kiss back. I puts his hands on my waist and wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. We fall back, but continue kissing.

"Ew! Oh God," I hear Christina yell. Tobias and I spring apart. I wipe my mouth and I see him do the same. My cheeks get hot.

"Don't you knock, Christina!"

"I didn't expect you guys to be… canoodling!"

"Is that even a word?"

"Yeah and that's what you guys were doing!"

"Um, ladies, if I can interrupt. I have to go to work," Tobias says. He gives me a quick kiss and leaves.

"Now that your done doing… whatever that was with your boyfriend, can we go?"

"Yeah come on."

She drags me to every shop in the Pit.

"I thought we were planning your wedding!"

"I never said we couldn't go shopping while we planned!"

"We aren't even planning!"

"Fine ask me questions we can start."

"Uh, do you want a party?"

"No! Only because I don't Will to have one."

"Why not?"

"Because Uriah will make it dirty and I don't want him looking at other girls!"

"Um okay." She has a point, but I really don't see Will as someone who would enjoy that. I ask her a few more questions and soon we have a good portion of the wedding planned out.

"Thanks Tris! This was so much fun!"

"Oh that's a matter of opinion."

"Come on! Admit you had a little fun."

"If do will you promise never to make me do this again?"

"Fine."

"Then, yeah it was a little fun."

"Bye, Tris," she says.

"Bye," I say closing the door. I sit down in the couch to wait for Tobias to come home, but I fall asleep.

**A/N: Shopping excursion! Poor Tris. It's not my best chapter, but I just wanted to remind you Chris IS getting married so you have that to look forward to! **


	57. Chapter 57 Zeke

**A/N: The confrontation! **

Chapter 57 Zeke

I have to admit Four was right. Leaving Shauna is probably the worst thing I could do. I don't want to leave her, but me a father? It's just not something I've ever imagined happening.

"Hey, Shauna," I call carefully. I have to tread lightly around her or she'll bite my head off.

"What?"

"I have to ask you something, but you have to promise if the answer is no you won't be mad at me." She raises a suspicious eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Alright," she says slowly.

"Are you… pregnant?"

"W-why do y-you ask?"

"Just noticed a couple of things lately and thought maybe…" She doesn't look mad, but she does look like she's going to cry. I sit on the couch next to and put my arm around her.

"Yes," she whispers. "I think so. I was going to talk to you about it, but we've both been so busy. I just never found the time." I look at her in shock.

"H-how long?"

"A couple of weeks. I think I figured out when." I think about a couple of weeks ago. My party.

"Oh."

"I don't know for sure though." I can't seem to say anything. "I made an appointment with the doctor for Tuesday." I nod. I can't believe it. I've held on to the hope that I could be wrong.

"S-so if you are a-are we going t-to you know… keep it?"

"Yes! Zeke! We are!"

"I didn't mean it like that," I lie. "You just seemed upset. I just wanted to know."

"Whatever, Zeke." She gets up, runs to our room, and slams the door. I get up and bang on the door.

"Shauna, come on! Open the door, please! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it that way!" She opens the door.

"If you don't want this kid, then you can just get out of the apartment. And don't come back." I can see she's crying.

"It's not that I don't want it. I'm just shocked. I never thought this would happen."

"You just thought we were never having kids?!"

"I just didn't think I would be so soon. We haven't even been married for a year. I just wasn't expecting it." She looks less mad now, so I pull her to me and kiss her. Surprisingly, she kisses back.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!**


	58. Chapter 58 Mia

**A/N: Meric chapter!**

Chapter 58 Mia

"Eric, you need to apologize," I tell him.

"I don't know if I can do that," he says quietly.

"Why not?"

"I'm questioning a lot of things I've done in my life, right now. I'm going to need some time to think."

"Well, think fast." I walk out of his apartment with ease. It's only easy, because we've had this conversation thousands of times now. He just insists he needs more time when all he has to do is say he's sorry then he's on track for forgiveness.

I unlock my apartment door. It's almost empty now as I'm in the middle of moving into Eric's place. Life is great, besides our ongoing war about him apologizing. I sit on the couch and wait. In about five minutes Eric will knock on my door to apologize just like he does every time.

But five minutes go by. Then, ten. Then, twenty. I get up and practically run back to his apartment. I bang on the door, but he doesn't answer. "Eric," I yell. No answer. Now I'm worried. I unlock the door and rush in. He's not in the apartment. I feel my throat tighten. I went too far this time. I pushed to hard and now he left me. I fall onto the couch taking shaky breaths. He's gone. He's really gone.

I hear the doorknob turn and a flushed Eric comes in. I sits next to me. I look at him shocked.

"I did it," he breathes.

"You did what?"

"I apologized. To everyone. Well, not everyone your cousins, their friends, your friends."

"You're kidding." He shakes his head. I pull him to me and kiss him. Then, I pull away and punch his arm, hard.

"What was that for?"

"For making me think you left me." He gives me a confused look and I laugh. I kiss him again. "Thank you," I whisper against his cheek.

"If that's what it took." He pulls me closer.

"You're are too incredibly sweet!"

"You made me that way." I smile.

"No, you did it yourself. You just needed me to push you." He laughs and kisses my head. I pull away. "Come on. We have boxes to put away." I wink at him and he smiles wide.

**A/N: Phew, scared myself for a second. Okay so many of you are probably upset that we don't see Eric apologize. I'm letting you know that you _WILL_ see it. It's a few chapters away because I'm still writing it. There are other things, that are just awesome, happening between now and then. So just be patient with me. I really want to make it good and believable. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought! :-)**


	59. Chapter 59 Tobias

**A/N: Responses to reviews: I'M ME (Guest): I'm really sorry that Peter has not been in my story, but I really didn't think about him much when I started writing it. As of right now I don't think he will be either. I may mention him in a chapter, but I don't think he will present himself. If I can, I will try to put him in, but if I can't please don't be mad at me. This story is starting to wrap up, so bringing another important character in would be difficult.**

**francesca-loves-tobias: 1. I love your username! 2. Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it so much and I look forward to your review on this chapter! P.S. My mom gets mad at me for that all the time. **

**Pinkstrawberries (Guest):Thanks for being my 100th reviewer!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I recently got my 100th (as you can see above)! My day was made when I opened that email! I want to thank all of your guys who have read the story since the beginning and the new readers I get all the time! Thank you guys so, so much! Long authors not, but here's the chapter! **

Chapter 59 Tobias

Three more months. Last week there was a knock in our door and I found Eric. He apologized for everything he's done to Tris and I. I'm not sure if I believe him or not. I know Tris isn't buying it, but he seemed sincere. Zeke said he did the same for him and Shauna and Uriah and Marlene and Will and Christina.

Tris is now six months pregnant. The paranoia is gone, but now she has really bad nausea. She's pretty big now and it's starting to get cramped in our bed, so more often than not I sleep on the couch. I don't know if I can take another three months of not having my around her every night.

"Tobias," I hear Tris call from our room. I get up from the couch to answer her.

"What is it," I stop short when I see her. She's curled up on the bed in obvious pain. I rush to comfort her. I put my hand on her back and rub it. "What's wrong, Tris?"

"It hurts. Oh God, it hurts." She's near tears and I see her clutching her swollen belly. "Take me to the Infirmary. Now." I help her up and support her as we walk.

Page break

"She's going to be fine, Four," Dr. Williams assures me, again.

"Why won't they let me see her," I ask again.

"They're running some more tests just to be safe, but I'm certain it was just false labor. She's going to be okay." I sit back down in the waiting room tapping my foot impatiently. She been in there for almost an hour and no one will let me see her.

Another twenty more minutes pass and the doctor comes out again.

"You can go see her now." I jump up and rush to her room. I kneel next to her bed and hold her hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" She smiles at me.

"I'm fine, but I heard you were freaking out in the waiting room."

"Who said that?"

"The nurses, the doctors, and the aides." She laughs.

"I was worried about you." She sits up and kisses me.

"Thank you."

"When can we go?"

"I have to stay over night, but you can go when you want."

"I'm not going to leave you." She kisses me again.

"You're sweet, but they're just monitoring me. You can go home. Besides, you have to go to work in the morning."

"I'll just stay until you fall asleep."

"Fine." We talk for about names for a while. We joke about our baby being Abnegation because we still don't know the gender. Whenever we go for ultrasounds it's always turned around as if too modest for us to see.

"Hm… what about Angela?"

"That's pretty. What if it's a boy?"

"Uh… Thomas?" She shakes her head. "Bryce?" Another no. "Logan?"

"That's kind of cute, but it's a little too Erudite for a Dauntless kid."

"Okay. Michael?"

"Eh…"

"You're hard to please, Ms. Prior." She pulls me down to kiss her.

"This is our child we're talking about."

"Ok. Ben?"

"No."

"Um John?"

"Kind of Candor, don't you think?" I sigh.

"We can talk more about it tomorrow." I kiss her head. "You should try to get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Tobias."

"Goodnight, Tris." I leave the Infirmary and go back to our apartment.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought! Also, I am open to suggestions on Tris and Tobias's son/daughter's name. And if the name you suggest isn't chosen you still may see it in this story. ;-) But I won't say where. So I'm looking forward to more reviews! Thanks again!**


	60. Chapter 60 Shauna

**A/N: Can I just say, again, how blown away I am by the response to this story! Thank you all so much! Also, this morning I received a few emails about being this story being favorited and followed by lola. ! I love Divergent High and it made me so happy to hear that she likes this story! Okay, enough gushing, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 60 Shauna

I'm now five months pregnant and I think Zeke is finally getting used to the idea. I don't think he's very happy, though.

"Zeke?"

"What, Shauna?"

"Can we talk?" He moves over on the couch, so I can sit next to him.

"What about?"

"The baby."

"Okay. Is there something wrong?"

"You still seem… unsure about it."

"I told you I'm excited." He puts his arm around me, but I pull away.

"No you're not. Zeke, please tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing-"

"Stop. Right now. I don't want to hear there's nothing wrong. Because I know. I love you and I want this child to be loved, too."

"It's not that it won't be loved. It will. It's just… I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to the idea. I never really thought about being a dad. I don't know if I'm ready."

"You still have six months to get ready. And you're going to be a great dad." I kiss him, but he quickly pulls away.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know."

"How?"

"You handle Uriah who has been three years old for the last sixteen years of his life. And there's Mia. She randomly walked into your life and you welcomed her. She's in love with a guy you couldn't stand and, yet, you still look out for her. So, I know this kid is going to have the best dad in the world." I kiss him, again and he doesn't pull away. I do, though. "Do you get it now?" He just nods. "Come on we have to go to the doctor's office." I get up and hold his hand. We walk down to the Infirmary and into the doctor's office. I'm no longer nervous about these visits, but Zeke is. He sits down next to me tapping his foot incessantly.

"Zeke, calm down," I tell him. I don't think he even heard me. The doctor comes in and he practically jumps out of his chair. She gives a slight chuckle before sitting in front of her computer. She looks over my file and turns back to us.

"Everything looks good. Now, tell me, do you want to know the gender?" I look at Zeke, who is looking at me. He shrugs.

"I-I guess." She smiles.

"We may not be able to tell now, but we can give it a shot." She sets me up for the ultrasound and soon a picture comes up on her computer. She looks at it and turns back to us. "Congratulations, your having a girl." I smile widely. I look over at Zeke and see he wears a puzzled expression.

"How can you tell," he asks the doctor. I feel my face get warm. He can't be serious.

"Well," she says slowly. "If it were a boy then right about here there would be a…" Zeke's face turns red instantly. "Get it now," she asks. He nods, still looking embarrassed. She laughs. "You two can go when you're changed, Shauna." She gets up and leaves.

"How can you tell," I hit Zeke in the arm when she's gone.

"Ow. I'm sorry I just wanted to know." I start laughing at him and he laughs, too. I get changed and we head home.

**A/N: So I want to thank everyone, again! Next chapter is Christina and Will's wedding! I'm so excited!**

**Note about Saved: So if any of you are reading Saved I just want to let you know why I'm not updating. My story somehow got deleted. I have most of back, but chapter six is gone and I'm going to have to rewrite it. I'm really sorry about this and I'm trying really hard to get everything back on track. Please bare with me. Thanks.**


	61. Chapter 61 Christina

**A/N: The wedding! **

Chapter 61 Christina

"Chris, you look beautiful," Tris says. I turn around towards the full length mirror. I do. I have a similar gown to Shauna's, but mine is slightly shorter. And I have a black laced veil. My hair falls to my shoulders in ringlets.

"Come on, Christina, it's time to go," Marlene says. We all head down to the Pit. I'm so nervous. We get down there and James runs up to me.

"Mama," he giggles. He so big now. Walking and talking. He's just over a year old. I pick him up and kiss his nose. He plays with my hair and I try to brush him off, but he's determined to straighten my curl. I set him down so he doesn't mess it up.

"Go find, daddy," I tell him using my baby voice out of habit. He runs off to find Will and I line up Tris stands in the front with Uri. Behind her is Marlene and, awkwardly enough, Four. And I'm last. Alone. It bothered me that my family couldn't come at first, but then I remembered this is my family. Not just because the government says they have to be, but because we've all been through so much together. And we all treat each other like family, so it makes my wedding perfect. Alicia and James, our adorable ring barer, go down the aisle first. Followed by Uriah and a very pregnant Tris. Marlene and Four go next. Then it's my turn.

I walk down taking slow strides. I feel everyone watching me, and can hear the whispers of 'she looks beautiful'. I see Will. He looks amazing. And our James standing next to him tugging on his leg saying 'Mama, mama.' I laugh.

The ceremony is beautiful and goes perfectly. Except for when it got to long for James and he exclaimed,'Mama! Daddy!' Everyone laughed, including Will and I. Will picked James up and passed him to Uri. Who held him for the rest of the vows.

"You may kiss the bride," Tori announces. Will grabs me by the waist and kisses me passionately. After we pull away, we are carried off by the crowd rushing up toward us. We just have a small reception. And then, James goes home with Auntie Tris and Uncle Four. Will and I decided not to go on vacation because we don't want to leave James, but at least we get a night off from being parents, so we can just be husband and wife.

**A/N: I realize this is short, but I hope you guys liked it! Let me know in a review! Also, in the last chapter it the author following me is lola. . I don't know why the name got cut off. Thanks for reading and keep the baby names coming! :-)**


	62. Chapter 62 Eric

**A/N: Hello, hello! I am both excited and saddened today. I have written the last chapter of this story. *sob* *gasp* I am working on the prologue, but I'm almost done. It's also pretty exciting! I mean, now I can say I've written an _entire _fanfiction! So here is this chapter I hope you like it. **

Chapter 62 Eric (This is back in time. When he is apologizing)

I knock, nervously, on Zeke and Shauna's door. Thankfully, Zeke answers.

"Hey, what's up? Where's Mia?"

"I think she's in her apartment. I, uh, came because I want to apologize for everything I've done to you guys. I really am sorry." He gives me a strange look and peers into the hallway.

"Seriously, is Mia forcing you to do this?"

"No, actually, she's not forcing me."

"So, you're apologizing to everyone? You haven't done much to me and Shauna, except, being an ass, but your going to have a tough time with some people accepting it."

"What about you?"

"Me? Well, you've been a pretty good guy these last few months and you're treating my cousin right, so I accept you're apology. Shauna isn't home right now, but I'll pass on the message and I'll tell you what she says."

"Thanks," I say walking away. One, maybe two, crossed of the list, surprisingly, easily. The next closest apartment is Will and Christina's. Will seemed like he would accept this pretty fast, but I hung Christina over the Chasm, so she won't be so quick to accept. I knock on their door. Christina answers, but when she sees me she slams it shut. I knock again and this time Will answers.

"What do you want, Eric," he asks.

"I came to show you I've changed and apologize for what I've done to you two. I really am sorry. I see now that I was wrong. Especially, when I hung Christina over the Chasm." She glares at me, but Will looks more like he's analyzing me.

"You're serious, aren't you," he asks. I nod.

"I really am. I'm sorry and I feel terrible."

"Okay, I accept." I look over at Christina. She turns on Will.

"You're just going to forgive him! Just like that he's your friend," she snaps.

"We're not friends really. I'm just forgiving him, because he apologized. I think he deserves a second chance." She storms off.

"Thanks anyway," I say to Will.

"She'll come around eventually. I'm glad you're making amends." I leave and head to Uriah's apartment. I knock and after a minute he opens the door with Marlene behind him.

"What," he says.

"I, uh, came to apologize. For everything I've done to you, both of you, or put you through." It's starting to get easier. Marlene comes forward.

"You're apologizing? Is the end of the world coming?" I give a weak laugh.

"No, I really am sorry. For everything."

She gives a skeptical look, but then smiles. "Okay. I forgive you."

"Mar," Uriah shouts.

"What," she asks innocently.

"Your just going to forgive him?"

"Well, yeah. He apologized and he's been great to Mia. He's never done anything that bad to me, so why not forgive?"

"Well, because it's Eric!"

"So? If your cousin sees good in him then there must be some."

"Fine. I accept that you apologized, but I haven't forgiven, yet."

"Well, thanks," I say. I leave. I go apologize to her friends, which is easy. Then, there's only one place left. The place I've dreaded the most. Four and Tris.

l knock on their door. Tris answers.

"What do you want?"

"I came to apologize to you and Four." She looks at me in shock.

"You? Came to apologize to me? And Four?" I nod. "What exactly are you apologizing for? The hellish initiation? Making Four throw knives at me? Letting Peter beat me to a bloody pulp?"

"Yes, that and everything else. I really am sorry." She turns around slightly.

"Four," she yells. I can't help but wonder if she knows his real name or if she's just not saying it. He comes to the door and glares at me.

"Why are you here," he asks. There's no real hatred in his voice, he just wants to know.

"I, uh, came to apologize," this is physically painful for me to say. I'm not lying, it's just hard to say this to Four. He's been my enemy since we were sixteen. "I really do feel bad about what I've done to the both of you. I was wrong. My whole idea of bravery was wrong. I'm sorry and I can't ever change what I've done, but I hope you can forgive me." I don't wait for a reply I just leave.

I've done the right thing. I know, but it feels strange giving up my old ways. I was cruel and malicious. Jealous of the world. But I don't have to be now. I have Mia and people who may forgive me. I'm no longer totally hated. It's a good feeling.

Zeke, Will, and Marlene have forgiven me. That's a start. Maybe everyone one will come around, but I really won't blame them if they don't. I was a terrible person, but everything has changed. It started the day Mia walked into my office and has changed me completely. I open my apartment door and see Mia breathing heavily on my couch. I tell her what happened and she tells me how sweet I am. I kiss her and she tells me we need to put away boxes.

**A/N: So he has officially apologized! Eric's transformation is complete! And they said it couldn't be done! Who, you ask? No one, but I'm sure someone has thought it at one point or another. **

**Okay now on to some important stuff. I am thinking about writing a sequel to this story, but I have a big favor to ask you guys first. I need you to tell me what you think! If I get at least ten people to say, in a review, that they would read it then I will write it. You don't have to have an account to post a review! If I don't get a good response then I'll just leave this story at the prologue, so please, please let me know what you guys think! One more thing, this story has 66 chapters and a prologue, in case you guys were wondering. It's so close to the end! Thanks for reading!**


	63. Chapter 63 Marlene

**A/N: The response to my last A/N is great so far and things are looking good for a sequel! To: Loyal Fans: First of all I love your "names" I absolutely love, love, LOVE The Outsiders! Next, Thank you two SO much! You have NO idea how much your review means to me! Thanks again Ponyboy and Sodapop! I can't get over how great those names are. **

**Now without further ado..**

Chapter 63 Marlene

"Come on, you're here almost every night anyways. Just move in," Uriah insists. I don't what it is about this idea I don't like. I love Uriah and he's right. I'm here all the time. I guess it's just that we've broken up so many times I'm unsure about this.

"You just want me to move in, so I'll cook for you!"

"Not true! Please," he whines like a child.

"It's so much work and …" I trail off.

"And what? It's not that much work and I'll help you!" The more I think about it the better it sounds. I'll be closer to my job at the Infirmary. Also, it's closer to the cafeteria. And best of all, it's closer to Uriah.

"Free of rent, right?"

"I never said that." I kiss his cheek.

"Fine, then. I'll move in." He kiss my cheek this time. And then the other cheek and then my forehead. And the he stops at my lips. I pull him closer to me.

"Mar," he whispers.

"What," I ask, matching his whisper.

"What's for dinner?" I push him off me. He starts laughing, so I punch him in the arm.

"I knew it! Make your own dinner!" I turn to leave.

"Aw come on, Mar. I'm just kidding come back." I stop and turn around. I cross my arms and stare at him. He wraps his arms around me. And kisses me. I try to resist. But I can't. I find myself melting into it. "You'll still move in, right," he asks when we pull apart.

"If you insist," I say.

"I do insist."

"Then I guess you have a roommate."

**A/N: So sweet. Short chapter I know, but things are coming to a close here. There are three more regular chapters and a epilogue. (I realize I wrote prologue last chapter. Sorry for any confusion I had a brain fart or something.) I have gotten eight (!) votes for a sequel! Two more and the answer YES! I may just do it anyways because of Ponyboy and Sodapop's review. BUT getting ten votes would make me VERY happy. Thanks again for all the votes and reviews!**


	64. Chapter 64 Tobias

**A/N: IT IS OFFICIAL! I am writing a sequel to this story! It was official about two minutes after I posted the last chapter! (Insert shocked face here!) I'm going to save all my mushy thank you's for the last chapter! Here is a shocker chapter...**

Chapter 64 Tobias

Tris is now eight months pregnant. One month left. Not even there's only twenty-nine days. We have almost everything we need for the baby. A crib, a changing table those kind if things. We have more toys than I can count. Tris is much larger than I would have expected. The doctor said that, too, so she told us to come in today so she can look everything over again.

"Tobias, come on," Tris calls. I walk to the door and wait for her to put her shoes on. It's always a challenge because of how swollen her feet are. When she finally does get them on we head down to the Infirmary. She sits in the larger chair and I sit next to her. The doctor comes in and greets us. She looks over Tris's file and hooks her up for an ultrasound. She looks around and announces everything looks fine.

"Then why am I so big," Tris asks.

"Well, you are expected to be a little bigger when you're having twins." Tris's eyes go wide and I can feel my heart race.

"W-what do you m-mean… twins," Tris chokes out.

"I mean twins, Tris. Two babies." They both look at me as if to say 'help me out here.'

"A-are you sure," is all I manage to say. The doctor laughs.

"Yes I'm sure. See." She points to the ultrasound. "One head, two heads. Twins." So not only am I going to be a father in a month, I will also have two children. I can't seem to breath properly, but I can't look like I'm panicking. It'll only make Tris panic.

"Well," the doctor says getting up. "I'll give you two some time to digest this information. You may leave when you're ready."

"I'll go change," Tris says sounding distant. Two kids. Two. Kids. I calm myself down by the time Tris comes back. She still looks shocked. I wrap my arms around her.

"We're going to make this work," I whisper.

"B-but what if we can't. Two babies that's a lot of work and," she takes shaky breaths not able to finish her sentence.

"Tris, it's okay. We will make it work." She looks up at me.

"How do you know," she asks. I can see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Because, it's you and me. Look at everything else we've been through. This is nothing." I kiss her head.

"Ready to go home," she asks. I nod. We go back to the apartment and sit on the couch.

"How many days left," she asks.

"Twenty-eight."

"In twenty-eight days we'll have twins."

**A/N: Dun dun dun... TWINS!? We're so close to the end. Next chapter is (if don't want it to be spoiled then don't read it) the birth! So fast! **

**The sequel will be called Divergent Kids, unless of course another name comes to me as I'm writing it! TWO MORE CHAPTERS! (Three if you count the epilougue!) Do you want them all tonight? Do want this to be the last one for today? Do you want just one more? Tell me in a review!**

**BTW: These last chapter has gotten more reviews then any other chapters so thank you all so much!**


	65. Chapter 65 Tobias

**A/N: Here we go! The birth!**

Chapter 65 Tobias

I hear a scream waking me from my sleep. I jolt up from the couch and rush to the bedroom.

"Tobias," a panicked Tris calls. I stand over her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. What's wrong?" She looks me in the eyes.

"It's time," she whispers. My eyes go wide.

"How close are they?"

"I can't tell, yet." We time it. An hour. The time slowly gets shorter. When it gets to a half hour we start walking to the Infirmary. She has to stop often. We make it there soon enough. They put her in a wheel chair and take her to a room in the maternity wing. It's only ten at night. Tris went to bed early and I guess I crashed, too.

"I'm sorry, Four, but you have to wait until she gets settled in," Marlene says. I pace in the waiting room until they tell me I can see Tris. She still looks like she's in a lot of pain.

"Hey," she says weakly.

"Hey, are you okay?" She nods.

"Are you ready?"

"Not even a little." She laughs.

"Me neither. But we're going to make it work." I kiss her.

"Now you've got it." She smiles. I get to wait with her for a while and we talk about this and that. The past and the future. Her contractions get closer and the doctor tells me to wait in the waiting room. I protest, but she insists. I sit in the waiting room. Zeke shows up twenty minutes later.

"Marlene called Uri, who told me and now I'm here," he says when I ask him how he knew Tris was in labor. "Christina is on her way. Marlene called her. I think Shauna and Uriah are coming, too." I nod. Zeke keeps trying to start conversations, but I can't focus. My mind stays with Tris. I can't stand not knowing how she is. I want to see her again.

Everyone shows up. The waiting room looks so much fuller than normal. It gets loud with all of us in there. A couple of times Marlene has to come around from behind the desk to tell us to shut up. Her shift ends at two in the morning and soon she joins in our noise. It's been so long since she went in, I'm starting to worry.

Around two-thirty, the nurse comes out to give us an update.

"The doctor just got here and Tris is doing fine." After another hour of waiting Zeke starts up a game of Truth or Dare. I don't join. I just wait and wait. I'm so nervous.

There's a chorus of laughter behind me. I ignore it. I can practically feel myself shaking. Not in fear, just nerves. Maybe a little fear. It's rare that something goes wrong during delivery, but it's not unheard of. Tris could get hurt. Or one of the babies could.

Finally, at six-forty (nearly ten hours after I brought Tris to the Infirmary) the doctor come out and tells me I can see her. I jump out of my seat and run to Tris. I see her holding two little bundles of blankets. She looks pale and sweaty, but she wears the biggest smile I've ever seen. She looks up from them and sees me. I didn't think it was possible, but her smile widens, yet.

"Boy and girl," she says before I even ask. I smile. "Do you want to hold one?"

"C-can I?" She laughs a little.

"They're your babies, too. Of course you can." She motions for me to come forward. She shows me how to hold them and then has me hold our boy. I look at his face. He has dark hair like mine, but gray-blue eyes like Tris. He has the same long nose as her, too. He's beautiful. After, staring at him for a while Tris suggests we switch. We do and I look at the little girl in my arms. She looks nothing like her brother. She has blonde hair, but deep blue eyes.

"Excuse me," a nurse says. We both turn to look at her. "We need names for the certificates of birth." Tris and I look at each other.

"Give us just a minute," I say. I look at Tris. We talk about it and soon have them picked out. The nurse comes back.

"Have you chosen?" We nod. She pulls out a pen and the papers.

"For the girl," Tris says. "Angela Brooke. And the boy: Grayson Xavier."

"Cute," the nurse says. "And a last name?" Tris looks at me, unsure. I nod a little.

"Eaton," she says firmly.

**A/N: Attention, attention! I'd like to announce the births of Angela Brooke Eaton and Grayson Xavier Eaton! Do you like the names? I think they're cute. Let me know what you thought! This is it for tonight! Tomorrow I will post the last couple of chapters! You guys will have to give me a couple of days before Divergent Kids is posted. I'll include the summary in the epilogue. Thanks for the great reviews! They make me so happy! Again,tell me what you think!**


	66. Chapter 66 Mia

**A/N: Morning everyone! (unless you're reading this later in the day) Here is the last regular chapter of Living On. Did you think I forgot about Mia's brother?**

Chapter 66 Mia

I'm so nervous. Today is Visiting Day and I'll be able to see my brother for the first time since I've left. Eric wraps his arms around me from behind.

"It'll be fine," he whispers in my ear.

"You didn't leave him!"

"Hey, he's fine. He's doing great in Initiation." I feel awful for him. He has to go through Initiation, unlike me.

We walk down to the Pit. I look around for Jason. I don't see him in the mass of the crowd, but once we shuffle to the edge of the Pit I see him. Leaning against the railing of the Chasm.

"Jason," I ask. He looks up at me. He's grown six inches since I last saw him. His brown hair is much shorter. He looks so much older.

"Mia," he says in disbelief. "You did come!" I hug him. I'm still a bit taller than him.

"You look so different," I say when I pull away.

"I didn't waste any time when I got here," he jokes. I kiss his cheek because I know it'll embarrass him. He quickly wipes his cheek. "Mia," he whines. I laugh at him. We calm down and I decide to ask him real questions.

"So how was everyone when you left," I ask quietly. I know the answer. No one is ever good in the Factionless.

"Not so great. Emile and Harry died last month." My wrenches. Emile and Harry were my age.

"That's awful. What about Sara?" Sara was my moms friend. She was the first person I told when Aunt Jeanine said I could Choose.

"She's doing good. Well, as good as she can given the circumstances." This means she doesn't have any life threatening diseases and she's getting enough food to last her. It's not ideal, but in the Factionless that's great. He looks around and seems to notice Eric standing off to the side.

"That's one of my instructors," he whispers. I suppress a giggle.

"Oh really," I say. I start walking up to Eric.

"Mia! What are you doing," Jason whisper-yells at me. I march right up to Eric.

"How is Jason doing in initiation," I ask him. He already told me he's doing well, but I won't pass up a chance to mess with my brother. I wink at Eric and he gets it.

"That piece of scum? Awful. Just awful." I turn around and see Jason looking defeated. I nudge Eric. "I'm just kidding he's doing great." Jason looks up.

"You two know each other don't you?" To answer Jason's question, I kiss Eric. I look back at Jason who has a disgusted look on his face.

"Ew. My sister and my instructor are dating?"

"Yep. And living together."

"Mia, did you have to make this hard for me?"

"Well, I couldn't pass up this opportunity." I wink at Eric. He puts his arm around me.

"Look, Mia, maybe it's better to pretend I don't know you until Initiation is over."

"You wouldn't do that to your poor older sister now, would you?" He shakes his head a little. I ruffle his hair. "Good. Now, I'm hungry. Lets go eat."

"I'll catch up with you guys later. Max wants to see me," Eric says. Jason and I walk to the cafeteria.

"So have you made any friends so far," I ask him.

"Not really. No one really likes the Factionless kid. Except, this one guy, but he's only likes me because I'm big and tough. He's kind of an…"

"Ass," I suggest.

"Yeah. Exactly. Only wants to be friend because it'll make him look better."

"Stay away from him then. It'll look bad if my little brother is a jerk." We get some food and sit with Zeke and Uriah.

"What's up, little man," Zeke says to Jason.

"Hey, shut up," Jason says laughing. "I'm doing good. What about you guys?"

"Pretty good. Pretty good," Zeke says. Shauna sits down with Lynn in her arms.

"Aw," Jason says. "How old is she now?"

"She's six weeks," Shauna answers. They decide to name her Lynn as tribute to her sister. Marlene sits down next to Uriah. Tris and Four sit, too. Each holding a twin. Christina and Will come with James. Chris sporting a hardly noticeable new baby bulge. Soon, Eric sits with us, too. He's mostly forgiven now. Especially, since he's fixed initiation. It's now the same as it was when he went through it. It teaches bravery not cruelty and malice.

I look around at everyone. We take up an entire table. We're a family now. We've all been through so much together, how could we not be? Jason, Uriah, and Zeke joking around . Marlene, Shauna and Christina gossiping. Tris doing a little bit of both. Then, there are the kids. They're going to grow up together. Best friends whether they like it or not. I smile at them all. In the Factionless we were separated into groups, not because we liked it, but because we needed each other to survive. This is different. This is better.

**A/N: Wow. This is it. Just the epilogue left. Did you like the end of this? Tell me your thoughts! I will post the epilogue soon after this.**


	67. Epilogue

**A/N: Here we go. The epilogue. The end.**

Epilogue

Tris POV

I wake up with Tobias's arm around me. I look at the clock and nudge Tobias.

"Get up we're going to be late!" I hop out of bed and run down the hall. I bang on the first door.

"Angela! Lyra! Get up!" Then, the second door.

"Grayson! Zack! Come on we have to go." I run to the bathroom. It's locked.

"Damn it, Tobias!"

"Too slow, Tris," he calls through the door. I laugh. Slowly the kids shuffle out of their rooms. I see Grayson smack Zach on the back of the head.

"Grayson, leave your brother alone."

"What did I do!?"

"Shut up and eat your food. The train gets here at nine."

"Mom its six in the morning," Lyra whines.

"We have three hours," Zach exclaims.

"With you kids that's not enough time," Tobias says as he takes long strides into the kitchen.

"Dad," Zach asks. "Can't I stay here?"

"You don't want to see Grayson and Angela Choose?" He shakes his head.

"There will be cake after," I hear him whisper.

"Never mind I'll come," Zach says.

"Did you just bribe him with cake," I ask. Tobias shrugs. I roll my eyes.

"You two ready," he asks the twins.

"Yeah," Grayson says.

"Piece of Dauntless cake," Angela says. Tobias and I are sure they'll choose Dauntless. He kisses the top of her head. "Dad, I'm sixteen quit treating me like a child."

"Quit treating me like a child," he mocks. I can't help but laugh. Grayson laughs, too. Lyra and Zach giggle.

"What are you going to Choose," Zach asks Angela.

"Zach, you can't ask," Grayson tells him. Zach just shrugs. I look at the clock. Six-thirty.

"Okay, everyone get ready. We have two hours before we have to leave." They get up from the table and run into their rooms. Tobias steps forward and wraps his arms around me. Even after all these years, he still loves me the same, if not more. He kisses me. Wrap my arms around his neck. It feels like a lifetime ago that we got married. Not long after Angela and Grayson were born. We didn't want a ceremony or anything. We basically just signed some papers.

"Hey, mom, can I borrow your- ew," I hear Angela exclaim. Tobias and I spring apart. Grayson runs out of his room. He doesn't admit it, but he loves his twin and protects her.

"What happened," he asks.

"Mom and dad were making out!"

"Hey, go get ready," Tobias says. They leave.

"Mom," Lyra yells from the girls room. I sigh. Tobias kisses my cheek. I answer the call.

"What is it, Lyra," I ask her.

"Angela won't let me borrow her shirt."

"Angela, why can't she borrow your shirt?"

"It won't fit her, anyway, what does it matter." I sigh, again.

"Lyra, just wear your own shirt." I start to leave.

"Wait, mom, can I borrow your eye-liner," Angela asks.

"Yeah, I'll get it." I go back to my room. I see Tobias getting dressed. After Angela and Grayson were born, any privacy we had went out the window. I pick up my eye-liner and take it back to Angela. I hear yelling come from the boy's room, so go check it out.

"Get off," Grayson yells. Zach is on his back.

"Not until you promise!"

"Fine! I promise!" Zach gets off his back and sits on his bed. He's crying.

"Hey, what happened," I ask. Grayson pushes past me and leaves the room. I sit next to Zach and put my arm around him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mutters.

"Zach," I start.

"I don't want Gray to leave, okay?" I kiss his cheek.

"Why not?"

"Because. If he leaves we'll never see him again."

"Who told you that," I ask surprised.

"Mark. His brother Chose last year and he hasn't seen him since. He went to Candor."

"Zach, even if Grayson leaves that doesn't mean we'll never see him again."

"How do you know?"

"Because. We'll see him every Visiting Day. Even if he leaves us we'll still love him." I kiss his nose. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now get ready. We have to be at Auntie Shauna and Uncle Zeke's house in forty-five minutes." I get up and go to get ready. Grayson stops me in the hall.

"Thanks, mom," he says. I hug him.

"No problem. And I meant it. Do what you have to."

"Thanks." I hug him and kiss his cheek. I have to stand on my toes because he's very tall for his age. I get ready and soon I'm herding the kids out the door.

"Let's go, come on we're late." We walk down to Zeke and Shauna's apartment. I knock and Luke opens the door.

"Hey, Luke," Lyra says eagerly . I see Tobias raise and eyebrow at them. I suppress a laugh.

"Hey, Lyra," he says smiling. Tobias nudges me silently. I nudge him back. We enter their apartment. Zeke greets us and soon Shauna comes out.

"Lynn locked herself in her room and refuses to come out. Is Marlene here yet?" We shake our heads. "Lynn refuses to talk to anyone else."

"What's wrong," I ask. Shauna shrugs. The kids split into their little groups. Zach and, Shauna and Zeke's daughter, Alex start talking. Angela went to see if Lynn will talk to her and Grayson sits by himself until Jonah, Will and Christina's second son, gets here.

When their family gets here we don't talk much. It's kind of a hard day for them, because James transferred to Erudite last year. Will and the other kids weren't affected as much as Chris was. She cried for about a week after. I don't know why, because we all saw it coming. Jonah Chooses this year and she is really on edge about what he'll Choose. For her sake I hope he picks Dauntless. Jonah sits with Grayson and they get into a discussion about who-knows-what. Their daughter, Samantha, sits with Luke and Lyra. Tobias relaxes when he sees they are no longer alone.

Christina and Will's youngest, Aaron, starts talking to Zach and Alex.

Uriah and Marlene, finally, show up. Dylan, their oldest, joins in Grayson and Jonah's conversation, while their daughter, Blair, talks to Samantha, Luke, and Lyra. Zach, Aaron, and Alex welcome their youngest, Tessa.

It's funny how our kids are all the same age. They're birthdays are all almost the same. We can blame Zeke for this. His famous party became a yearly thing.

"Mar, Tris, Lynn says she'll talk to you two," Shauna says.

Marlene knocks on Lynn's door.

"Who is it," we hear her call.

"It's Auntie Marlene and Auntie Tris," Mar answers. The door swings open. "Lynn, sweetie, what's wrong?" She's crying. We go into her room and sit down.

"I heard about Lynn. The first Lynn," she says.

"What did you hear about her," I ask.

"She killed herself, but I don't understand why." I look at Marlene. She's paled considerably.

"Well, your Aunt Lynn… she-she…"

"She was in love. With… me," Marlene takes over. "And I didn't feel the same way about her. She couldn't cope with it and she killed herself." I'm shocked by her honesty. I look at her. "What, Tris, she's sixteen and deserves to know." I nod. It's true. "Now don't get us wrong, your aunt was a great person, but she could have dealt with it in another way." Lynn nods.

"Do you understand now," I ask.

"I think so. Thank you." We each kiss her head.

"Today is a big day. We've got to go." She cleans up her eye make-up and then we shuffle out to the living room. Lynn joins her cousins and we all head to the train. We jump on. Us parents sit in one car and the kids in another.

"Can you believe our kids are Choosing already," Zeke asks. We shake our heads. The rest of the ride is filled with laughter and re telling of stories. We jump out near the Erudite compound. It's their turn to host the Choosing Ceremony. We start our walk to the Ceremony.

We get there and we split. I kiss Grayson and Angela on the heads and wish them luck. They go with their cousins and the other sixteen year olds.

We sit in the crowd of the other Dauntless. One by one the sixteen year olds pick their Factions. Their futures. The first kid is from Amity and she chooses to stay. We wait and wait and soon we get they get to Eaton.

"Angela Eaton." I look over a the Abnegation section. They all wear shocked faces at the sound of Eaton. Angela takes shaky steps forward. She takes the knife in her right hand and drags it over her left palm. She takes a quick look at her brother before putting her arm forward. We hear the sound of blood sizzling on hot coals. I smile.

"Grayson Eaton." My son steps forward. Taking the knife and dragging it over his palm, he looks at the bowls in front of him. He breathes in slowly. His hand reaches forward and blood sizzles on the coals. I smile, again. Both my kids returning.

I tune out again until I hear,

"Jonah Hale." Jonah steps forward. He takes the knife and cuts his palm. He turns it over and, once again, we hear it make contact with the coals. I hear Christina breathe out and smile to myself.

Next is the Martinez kids.

"Dylan Martinez."

He steps forward. He takes the knife and drags it across his palm. I see his eyes dart back and forth between two bowls.

His hand jolts forward. We don't hear his blood hit the coals. We hear a distant ting as it hits the glass of Candor. He walks down the steps and stands with the other Candor initiates. I look over at Marlene and Uri. Marlene looks likes she's going to cry, but Uriah smiles slightly. He knew.

Lynn is next. She looks at her cousin. Then at us. Then at the bowls. She takes the knife and repeats the motion we've seen twenty times already. She holds her hands over the bowls. The sound of her blood hitting the coals fills my ears again.

Four of our children Chose today. Three stayed. One left. I grab Tobias's hand as we stand at the end of the Ceremony. The yelling and stomping begin as we run down the stairs. I think about my Choosing Day. I never thought one day I'd have amazing friends, children, and husband. I never dreamed that one day my kids would run down these steps with me.

**A/N: THE END! Wow. It's over already. I can belive it! Okay thank you time!**

**Thank You to: Jillian13.2000 and TaylorB27! You guys are awesome helpers and even better friends! Thanks for being my beta readers! Also, thanks, Jill, for writing and Taylor for being a Grammar Nazi! I hope you guys will help me with Divergent Kids! (I'm trying not to make this mushy so I'm going to move on) :-)**

**Thanks to all of you who read this! It was WAY more successful than I ever imagined it would be! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited this story! To everyone who followed and favorited me (!) as an author! This story was so much fun to write! **

** THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! This was an amazing experience and I just can't thank you all enough. If I could would personally thank every single person who read this, but sadly I can't. Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You!**

******Here is the summary for Divergent Kids: **Sequel to Living On. We follow Angela, Grayson, Jonah, Dylan, and Lynn from their Aptitude tests through their Initiations. Also, follows the rest of the kids through their everyday lives.

**It's not the best summary, but that's it for now! Thank you again! I don't want to end this, but I must. Be on the look out for Divergent Kids! THANKS!**


End file.
